Porcelain Warrior
by Bao Li Na
Summary: Another war breaks out. Shang and Mulan meet again after a long time, together they will face new challenges and restore peace.They find the time to face and deal their own feelings
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:**

Hi, this story was completed five years ago. It took a lot of work. Recently, I have been re-reading the things I wrote and I'm correcting them. I would like to thank all the people who ever reviewed my stories and the ones who read them. I really appreciate your time. And now for future readers I thank you in advance ;).

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Mulan Characters belong exclusively to Disney, I take no credit for them, but I would like to thank their creators for granting us the honor to meet them ). I don't know what my life would be like without them.

In the story you will find some new names that don't appear in the first movie nor in the sequel. Those characters belong to my imagination. (Tsien, Wuzhumuxin, Tanni, etc).

I made no profit with this story. The purpose of writing this was for fun and to share a little bit of my imagination with the readers.

For the ones who have read the story thanks again for reading it, and for those who are reading it for the first time, I really hope you enjoy it.

P.S. My former penname used to be Becky 5 but you may have noticed it changed. However I'm exactly the same author. 

_**  
**__**Chapter 1 (Prologue): A Year of Changes**_

One sunny summer afternoon, a little girl with messy buns was painting her name with brush and ink on a sheet of parchment. Then, she continued writing a list of names: Xia Lu, Wei Gan and Fa Mulan. The names belonged to her mother, her father, and her teacher and friend. The girl's name was Loushen.

"You are doing great Loushen," Mulan observed, "Your penmanship is so neat."

Five year old Loushen visited Mulan almost every day because she was teaching her how to read and write; a privilege that descendants of farmers or peasants rarely could achieve, least of all daughters. People in those times didn't consider that of great importance to survive.

"I'm done," Loushen announced clapping her little hands eagerly.

"It's getting dark Loushen." Mulan patted the girl's head. "Your mother must be waiting for you."

"Ok, I'm coming tomorrow," Loushen said with a wide grin that reached her ears.

Mulan nodded and escorted the girl to the front door.

Loushen's mother was there waiting impatiently for her to come out. She wasn't very pleased with the idea that her daughter was seeing the "village's freak", which was Mulan's new nickname after she had joined the army.

"Good afternoon," Mulan greeted. But the lady turned her back on her and said nothing in return. Instead, Xia Lu grabbed her daughter's hand and walked away. Loushen turned back and waved at Mulan. Her mother squeezed her hand so she would get moving.

Mulan had seen everything; she simply sighed and went back inside her house thinking of a good reason for all the loathe Loushen's mother and the rest of the village had against her. Every time she walked around the village everyone fixed her eyes on her, and she was not very pleased with it. Then, she acted as if she wasn't seeing but she was, and she noticed everyone whispering into each other's ears. Mulan was certain it was something not very nice about her. There were times in which she just wanted to disappear from this world, for she could not stand people treating her in such way. It was so unfair, she had saved them and still they showed no signs of gratefulness towards their heroine. Her mother told her that this was going to be over someday, but Mulan was not quite sure if that day would come. She tried to be nice and start a conversation with the other villagers but they always were busy and had something to attend to. Mulan was not stupid, she knew better, so she just kept isolating from everyone else more and more each time, until she only spoke to her family members and no one else. But then, she met Loushen, a couple of months ago. Mulan was playing around with Little Brother, and the girl curiously approached her and asked her the little dog's name. Obviously Mulan was not going to be mean to the little girl and she answered her question. The girl also asked her what her name was. When Mulan told her she was Fa Mulan, Loushen eyes brightened. The girl was too little but she admired so much Mulan. And from that day on, Loushen went to visit Mulan, to ask her how it was like to be at camp, expecting to hear Mulan's exciting stories.

It had been a year now. A year ago, Shang's father had trust him the responsibility of being Captain of China's troops. The Captain that trained a bunch of lazy and careless men, and one great woman who saved China. Li Shang was responsible for teaching Mulan all that she knew about war. It also had been a year that he realized his father was not going to be with him forever, that he was not invincible (the way he had always seen him throughout his childhood); he died trying to set peace in the whole country, needless to say, his efforts were in vain.

General Li's only son was the man who led the troops of freshly-trained recruits to glory, and victoriously defeated the Hun army.

Shang missed his father still, after a long year, for he was alone in the world without him. His mother had died while giving birth to him, and he had no brothers or sisters. Shang's father never remarried, so he didn't have any stepmothers. Every day that went by, he remembered his father and all the things he taught him. The General had been a strict father to Shang and taught him to be disciplined and controlled, but deep inside he loved him more than anything in this life. He was so very alike his father in so many ways: an honorable man with overloaded self-control.

Despite of every memory he had from war, Shang had to be strong and go on with his life, and that's how he did. He was promoted to be the General after his father, which was exactly what he wanted; a rank to honor his father's memory, a title that could honor his own name, his ancestors, and his descendants.

At night, when he was preparing himself to drift into the world of dreams, someone knocked on the door. Shang wasn't in a mood for visits, because he was sick and tired of the matchmaker's almost daily visits to persuade him to take one of the girls that successfully passed her test. Shang rejected all of the candidates to be his wife; all of them wanted to marry him because he was the General, and the one who'd get to marry him was assuring a wealthy life. Sometimes, Shang wondered if love between a man and a woman really existed, or if it was just something you could only live in your wildest dreams. He had never experienced such feeling before. Love. He didn't know how a woman's love was, not even a mother's love was. All he knew was his father's love, the love coming from a man who rarely expressed his most inner thoughts and intimate feelings. Shang recalled a couple of times that his father told him that women were only a waste of time, just a distraction from duties, a simple thing that when it's new it is something extraordinary, but once you see it every day it loses its fascination. On the other side, Shang didn't feel prepared to get married. Eventually, he got accustomed to his lonely life; it had been a year after all.

Shang walked towards the door and opened it. It was only Chi Fu. He wondered why in hell he visited him in the middle of the night. Probably news or a request from the emperor, he guessed.

"What do you want?" Shang asked.

Chi Fu frowned and answered, "The emperor wants to see you right away."

Shang nodded and went into the stables to get his horse.

This is the beginning ) I hope you like the rest of the story.


	2. Finally we meet again

**Chapter 2: Everything for Honor**

Li Shang arrived to the Imperial Palace escorted by Chi Fu. He hated to be around him; since Chi Fu didn't know anything more than bragging about his position in society and the gossip that lingered at court. The man was always complaining about the young people's behavior, he said that when he was young (which must have been thousands of centuries ago according to Shang,) people respected the law and were more educated; and women would never even dare to think of dressing like men. Shang knew what Chi Fu meant; he was trying to show all of his disgust towards Mulan. Sometimes, Shang wondered why Chi Fu was so rude to her; she had saved his life after all. Instead of being grateful, he just kept counting her mistakes and the things she did against the law. Shang respected the young lady. Truth be told, she was different from other girls yet so intelligent, he had never met someone like her. She was something fascinating to him, kind of unreachable, something like a goddess of mercy.

The emperor received the new general in a big room decorated with paintings of old rulers.

Shang bowed and knelt down to show respect to the old man, he didn't dare to look up at his majesty.

The emperor smiled fondly at the young general in response. He admired his respect to his superiors, always acting humble but dignified at the same time.

"You sent for me your highness?" Shang asked, still looking down at his feet.

The emperor stood from his throne and walked towards Shang. "Don't you get tired of bending?" The emperor joked expecting to hear at least a chuckle coming out of him, although Shang didn't seem to get it at first. "I bet your back is."

Shang jerked a little and straightened himself. He was taller than the emperor. "How may I serve you, your majesty?"

The emperor clapped his hands once and declared, "Enough formalities young man." Shang nodded and the emperor continued, "The Huns are threatening our people once again."

Shang narrowed one brow at the same time he arched the other one. All this time he thought that war against the Huns was history, and now the emperor sends for him to tell him that there is a threat. There were times in which he wished to be just a poor commoner.

"I've been informed that they crossed the boundaries between Mongolia and China," The emperor took a deep breath. His wrinkled face was filled with melancholy. "Another village has been burnt, no one survived the attack."

Shang closed his eyes as soon as he heard the news. The memory of his father lying still on the ground stained with dried blood crept into his mind. He had always thought the man would escape from everything, and that moment he refused to accept that his childhood hero was defeated. Shang remembered the whole scene: thousands of corpses resting right before his eyes, some of them were headless, most of them mutilated. The memory was fresh, as if it had happened the day before. He tried to shove the image away.

"As the General your duty is to lead our troops and charge against the barbarians," The emperor said. Shang felt important because he was chosen to do that. "The future of our country lies in your hands," The emperor finished. So the safety and peace of China rested in his shoulders, one mistake he made and it was his fault that thousands of lives would be at their end. The weight of responsibility was too heavy for him.

Obviously Shang didn't complain at all, he had to accept the emperor's commands although he was against them or they were too much of a request. "It is an honor to serve my country and you, your highness."

"Very well," The emperor agreed, "I'll send out to call one man from each family to serve under your commands, General." His highness sat back on his throne. "I will ask Fa Mulan to join your troops."

As soon as he heard her name, Shang found himself smiling unaware for a moment that the emperor was looking at him. He was glad he was seeing Mulan again; she had been very nice to him, he could consider her a good friend. Then he noticed that the emperor was fixing his eyes on him, so he erased the smile from his features and returned to his poised posture. He had been taught to control his emotions.

"Li Shang, since Mulan's village is on the way to Camp Wu Zhong," the emperor requested, "could you go and ask if she wishes to enlist the Imperial Army?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

The emperor continued, "Chi Fu will be in charge of spreading the word throughout the other provinces."

Shang nodded his head, completely hiding the fact that he was glad he wouldn't have Chi Fu bugging him a couple of days.

Mulan was listening to Loushen's voice slowly reading. That little girl was very bright to be only five years old. Suddenly, she heard the beating of the drums. Mulan walked towards the door to find out what was going on and Loushen followed her.

Most of their neighbors were already gathered outside to listen to the news. Her parents and grandmother reached her.

"There is a threat of war," the man announced. Gasps and whispers were the first immediate response from the villagers.

A grin drew upon her features when Mulan noticed the man was Shang. He was mounted on his white horse and started calling the names of each of the families. He looked as confident and handsome as she remembered him. Mulan's heartbeat raised at the same time her cheeks warmed. She studied him from faraway.

"Who is that man?" Loushen asked curiously. The girl remembered he had gone to her house to ask where Mulan lived the time in which he returned her the helmet and stayed for dinner.

Mulan turned her eyes on the little girl. "He is Captain or General Li Shang."

"Do you know him?"

"I served under his command last year."

"Oh."

Mulan was surprised Loushen didn't ask more questions.

Mulan heard Shang calling her name. She hesitated before walking to pick the scroll. The people there fixed their eyes on her as she walked towards the General and they exchanged whispers about her. Shang handed the scroll to Mulan. For a moment none of them knew what to say but their eyes locked for a moment. She took the scroll in her hands and smiled at Shang. He smiled back and she walked away without a word said. Shang continued calling the other families his usual self-confidence. Mulan felt so awkward for not being able to say hello to him, it wasn't that hard once she thought about it. He was too far away anyway.

"I will see you tomorrow morning at Camp Wu Zhong," Shang said. With those final words he rode off and disappeared through the landscape.

Mulan went back into her house. Loushen tried to follow her, but she failed because her mother caught her and grabbed her thin arm to stop her. "You're not seeing her again," Xia Lu said firmly, "Do you want to be as manly as she is?"

"She's not manly, mommy," Loushen replied, "She told me she dressed herself like a man to save her father."

Xia Lu glared at her daughter. Her glared warned the girl she was receiving a good spank at home if she went on contradicting her mother, so Loushen shut her mouth although she didn't agree.

Mulan went to the shrine and prayed her ancestors to protect her from any harm at war. She wished Mushu would go with her and protect her. She wanted to go to war and serve her country, and she knew she had to go also, but Mulan wasn't very sure if her parents were allowing her to risk her life again. Mulan sighed and went inside to look for her parents.

Fa Li and Fa Zhou were discussing if Mulan should serve the Imperial Army. None of them wanted her to go especially Fa Li. Although Fa Zhou was concerned about his daughter's safety, he insisted it was Mulan's decision, he knew she was going to want to go for honor because he had been in that situation.

"Zhou we can't let her go, what if something happens to her?"

"I know, but she didn't ask permission the first time, and she returned home practically fine."

"But she was wounded," Fa Li argued, "Do you want her to get wounded again?"

"Of course not!" Fa Zhou said irritated, "But now that she's been there she's going to feel responsible for the ..."

Mulan entered her parents' room and both Fa Li and Fa Zhou stopped arguing. "Mama, Baba, I think I can handle this," Mulan said, "I have to go to uphold the family's honor."

Fa Zhou turned to Fa Li.

"You can honor us in a different way, Mulan," Her mother continued, "You can always see the matchmaker again."

"Mother, I don't want to see that fat stupid lady again," Mulan complained, "I don't want to get married to someone who doesn't know I exist."

"How many times must we go through this?" Fa Li demanded.

Fa Zhou placed his hand gently on his wife's shoulder so she would calm down for she was raising her voice a little.

"Zhou she's a girl, and she'll be surrounded by hundreds of men at the army."

"They are not very harmful once you get used to them," Mulan tried to soothe her.

"But now they are aware you are a woman, and that is very dangerous," Fa Li explained.

Mulan rolled her eyes, as if she were so stupid. Besides, she knew Mushu would fetch her sooner or later.

"Your mother is right; maybe I should speak to the General first." Mulan twisted her mouth and complained, "Oh father."

"Don't complain young lady; thank our ancestors that I'm allowing you to go."

Mulan sighed. Of course she was against the idea of her father going to ask Shang to take care of her. She could handle the situation; she was old enough to take care of herself. The rest of the soldiers would mock her for as long as she stayed in the Imperial Army; and it would be so embarrassing. What would Shang think? She supposed he was going to agree but she didn't want to be a heavy load in his shoulders. Poor Shang, he had more than enough responsibilities and now he had to baby-sit her. Mulan decided to stay quiet. Her father was right; at least he didn't force her to stay home doing nothing.

Mulan and her father left home late at night. Mulan rode Khan and her father rode an old horse.

Thanks for reading ) It will get more interesting I promise 


	3. A Request From An Honorable Man

Becky: How about keep reviewing about my story?...Thank you Phoenix Feather…want more cookies? ToughSpirit…you're still my loyal reviewer. Canadian Chick…I hope you like this chapter…Mushu had to make an appearance in the story because he is the funniest character and fanfiction is not the same without his jokes, so I think you won't have to flame me. Lol. Thanks Araxie for your wonderful point of view. Lady1Venus: I can assure you're right…it's gonna be hard for Shang to keep his eyes from Mulan. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. Thank you Sue…are you going to update? Thank you zoonamoonlight, I'm glad people like my work. Thank You, Thank You…ohhh(sorry I've been listening too much Alanis Morrisette). Thank You Lira, Thank you Concetta . Lol. See you. Now Enjoy the story. You guys rock! Thank you all.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Fa Zhou and Mulan arrived to Camp Wu Zhong before dawn. Many men were already waiting to be settled. Mulan spotted Yao and Ling wrestling, and Chien Po trying to set them apart…she wondered why those two were fighting now. Mulan suppressed a giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" her father asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They continued their way looking for Shang.  
  
Fa Zhou found him studying a map inside his tent. He looked so focused and so worried. Fa Zhou wondered if he should interrupt him. He excused himself for disturbing.  
  
Shang turned around and noticed Mulan's father was outside the tent. "Come in Sir."  
  
Fa Zhou bowed his head and said, "Good day, General Li Shang."  
  
Shang stood up and replied, "Good morning, Sir." He bowed hi head also, as a sign of respect.  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
"Not really," Shang answered, " I was just searching for a route to reach the Huns faster…I hope they don't reach the Imperial City first."  
  
Fa Zhou cleared his throat…so he was busy then. "May I speak to you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, as you know my daughter was asked to serve the Imperial Army," The elder man went on, "and obviously she accepted the request, but I wasn't very sure of authorizing her to risk her life again." Shang was listening carefully. Fa Zhou took a deep breath wondering if he was making the explanation too long for him. "Mulan is probably the most stubborn girl you'll ever know so she convinced me she had to come because it was her turn to take care of the Fa family's honor." Shang nodded and Fa Zhou continued, "Mulan has told me you are a very responsible young man and I was wondering if I could trust you too keep a close eye on her please."  
  
Shang simply nodded again, someone had to take care of the girl and he considered it an honor. On the other side, he was glad Mulan's father didn't despise him for leaving her alone in the mountains when she was discovered, although he had his reasons. "I won't let her get wounded again nor will I let anyone bother her."  
  
"Thank you." Fa Zhou patted Shang's back affectionately. "I knew I could trust you."  
  
Meanwhile, Mulan was waiting outside Shang's tent. Arms crossed to her chest while she tapped her foot nervously on the ground. She hated the idea, because she didn't want Shang to think she was a fearful girl who needed a man's protection.  
  
"I want you to behave," Fa Zhou said as he walked out of Shang's tent.  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes, he really didn't have to remind her about her behavior, and she was not a child anymore. "I know father," she fumed.  
  
Fa Zhou kissed his daughter's forehead. "I want you to return home like you did the last time."  
  
Mulan sighed. Of course she was going to return back home as safely and triumphantly as she did the first time she left home to take her father's place.  
  
"Goodbye father."  
  
"Take care, Mulan."  
  
With those last words Fa Zhou departed.  
  
Mulan remained silent and lost in her own thoughts until she was interrupted by a tall young man she knew so well.  
  
"Hello Mulan," he greeted. She could sense some hesitation in his voice but still he sounded confident. Her first reaction to his words was a slight red blush from her cheeks and on to her ears.  
  
"Oh…Hi…General Li Shang." She bowed her head at him.  
  
Shang looked down at her puzzled. She really didn't need to call him General Li Shang, to her he was simply Shang. He preferred things like they were at the start; when she used to be more …well not so proper.  
  
When Mulan returned to her normal posture she noticed a smirk on Shang's features.  
  
"I remember you used to call me Shang before," Shang spoke up, "Why all of the sudden you're so formal?"  
  
Mulan smiled at him and answered matter of factly, "That was when I used to be Ping, you know…things were very different…now you know you are a woman…"  
  
He knew what she was going to say so he just cut her off. "No that's fine with me, you can call me however you please."  
  
For a long time both of them avoided to look into each other's eyes, and for a wonderful yet so brief moment their eyes met. Immediately, Mulan turned her eyes in another direction and nodded.  
  
"Um…Shang," Mulan suggested, "I will call you General when we are with the other soldiers so it doesn't lead to wrong impressions."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But you can still call me Mulan either way."  
  
"Very well Mulan."  
  
There was a long pause of silence between them. Mulan really didn't know how to start a conversation with him for she thought all the subjects she could think of would appear stupid and silly for a fine man such as Shang. And his silence didn't help much. As for Shang, he had no idea of what kind of things he should talk with a woman; it was easier to talk to her when she was Ping. He felt strange around her; he got used to Ping and all of a sudden he turned out to be a she. The young general didn't know how was he supposed to act nor what to say…she was so unpredictable. What if he insulted her when he had no desire to do so? The simple reason of her being a woman made things more complicated. Shang could curse and spit in front of her when he thought she was a man. What if he acted like a fool? Things had changed and he had to be polite an respectful when he was among her. He was taught to be a gentleman but no one really advised him how to deal with a woman.  
  
After the uncomfortable silence Mulan asked, "What did my father tell you?"  
  
"He asked me to please take care of you because you're his only daughter and…"  
  
Mulan interrupted him; she really didn't need to hear the whole story again, "Ok, just forget about everything he said to you. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Mulan, even if your father wouldn't have come all the way here and tell me he trusted me your safety," Shang continued, " I would've taken care of you without his orders."  
  
Mulan thought twice before speaking, maybe she shouldn't say it but anyways she said it in the friendly way; "Come on, I was still a woman when I used to be Ping and no one had to baby sit me." At least no human being, but Mushu and Cri-kee helped her all the way.  
  
Shang sighed thinking that Fa Zhou was so right about his daughter…she was really the most stubborn woman he'll ever meet.  
  
"Mulan things are very different now," Shang went on, "People are conscious that you are a woman and I must prevent unpleasant situations from occurring."  
  
Mulan let out a laugh. "I doubt such situations could take place," she assured, "I can handle them really."  
  
"You really are a stubborn woman," Shang though out loud. As soon as he finished, he regretted about his last words…how could he? He had no right to judge her.  
  
He was surprised when Mulan broke into giggles. "I know." She continued laughing while he stared at her. She was crazy too but under that she was a fascinating and witty young lady.  
  
"And you're out of your mind," he added seeing that his comments didn't affect her at all.  
  
"I really don't care," she replied through soft chuckles.  
  
Shang found her laugher rather graceful and so natural, because it came from inside of her, not a laugh faked neither to please others nor to conceal fury. It was pure laughter. He stared at her as she continued laughing like if there were no problems or worries to think of.  
  
He thought that maybe he should be at least half as she was: laugh and enjoy life even if there will be hard circumstances to face sooner or later. Shang turned his eyes away from her until she realized he was looking at her and stopped laughing abruptly…she didn't want him to think she was stupid.  
  
Mulan cleared her throat. "Well, I won't make you waste more time."  
  
"No, you can come here and laugh every once in a while." He couldn't believe he had actually said that.  
  
Shang's serious self returned. "This day is going to be a tough day of training young lady."  
  
"I see you haven't changed when it comes to making us suffer," Mulan teased.  
  
Shang chuckled in response to her comment. Was he really so harsh and stone hearted?  
  
So laughing wasn't that hard when she was around. After his father's death Mulan had been the only person with whom he shared those short but sincere chuckles.  
  
  
  
The first day of training began. The sun burned their skins and the weather was hot. Everyone complained that their clothes were all sticky because of the sweat. The recruits lined up and listened to the General's instructions. To begin the routine, the first exercise of the day was carrying the heavy weights on their backs and walk around Camp Wu Zhong (Probably the most exhausting exercise of the day). Mulan bent down to lift her weights, she tried to pick them but they were too heavy. She turned around to and took a deep breath; she had done that before a hundred times before…she caught Shang undoing his robe, he was so hot. She fixed her eyes on the weights again, just in time when he gazed at her from faraway to check on how she was doing. After a few attempts he managed to lift the weights. Mulan got to talk to Yao, Ling, and Chien Po while they walked around Camp. Of course, she didn't miss the chiding from her commanding officer for not being fully concentrated on what she was supposed to concentrate. "Soldiers you are not here to socialize." And so they quietly continued their way.  
  
Anyway, Mulan and her old friend caught up with their conversation during their lunch break. The four of them talked mostly about their business during the past months, and recalling the concubine incident.  
  
In the afternoon, they had a little archery practice. The new recruits obviously had a hard time trying to do things right, and they found it impossible to get acquainted.  
  
The last exercise of the day was retrieving the arrow from the tall pole in front of Shang's tent.  
  
When night fell, all Mulan wished for was a long night of peaceful and revitalizing sleep.  
  
Her legs arched for walking the long distances and her whole body was sore. After preparing her tent, she disposed herself to rest. But first, she took off her socks and shoes.  
  
"Your socks smell like perfume especially after a long training day," she heard a voice say.  
  
It was definitely him.  
  
"Don't you dare laugh," Mulan replied. She turned around and saw Mushu with arms grossed and Cri-kee resting on his shoulder. Mulan caught him by surprise and threw her socks at him.  
  
"Delicious," Mushu said in response to her aggression.  
  
"I don't stink!"  
  
"No you don't but maybe you should take a shower…at least do it for Shang."  
  
"Knock it off, I don't stink."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Mulan laughed. She was so glad Mushu had gone all the way to keep her safe…and who knows? Maybe he could give her advice about dealing with Shang. For now, she just wanted to enter the world of dreams.  
  
Becky: Thank you Phoenix Feather…want more cookies? ToughSpirit…you're still my loyal reviewer. Canadian Chick…I hope you like this chapter…Mushu had to make an appearance in the story because he is the funniest character and fanfiction is not the same without his jokes, so I think you won't have to flame me. Lol. Thanks Araxie for your wonderful point of view. Lady1Venus: I can assure you're right…it's gonna be hard for Shang to keep his eyes from Mulan. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. Thank you Sue…are you going to update? Thank you zoonamoonlight, I'm glad people like my work. Thank You, Thank You…ohhh(sorry I've been listening too much Alanis Morrisette). Thank You Lira, Thank you Concetta . Lol. See you. Now Enjoy the story. 


	4. The New Mission Begins

Dear friends, readers and reviewers,  
  
This chapter is funny, I recall laughing while I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Once again a million thanks to:  
  
Jeanine (thank you so much for the award it was very nice from you, and thank you for reading this first).  
  
Sue (Good Luck on your tests!)  
  
Phoenix Feather (thanks for the roses…would you like some chocolate?)  
  
ToughSpirit (No, Mulan doesn't stink but you know Mushu loves to tease…thanks for reading this first too).  
  
Lady1Venus ( There will be kissing in this fanfic, and yes, it is easy for Shang to keep an eye on Mulan).  
  
AD (I'll try to post the next chapter sooner).  
  
Kashke (A whole new chapter for you to read).  
  
Zoonamoonlight (I'm so happy to hear you're interested).  
  
Cuteness 7 (Ok, Mulan's hair is short but not as short as she cut it in the movie. She leaves her hair loose so she can look more sexy to for Shang, she'll tie a bun in the battlefield so she looks like the rest.)  
  
All of you are the best reviewers in the whole wide world!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The New Mission Begins  
  
The next morning, Mulan found Shang pacing back and forth outside his tent. She wondered what troubled him this time, for he looked so concerned. Mulan wished she could do something to take away his worries and make him forget about the struggle he had to think of, at least for a couple of minutes. He was very responsible indeed, and he deserved to be promoted to General; but yet he was too young to put up with such responsibility he held on his shoulders.  
  
"Good morning, Shang," Mulan managed to say.  
  
His features somehow softened with her greeting, he even grinned at her. "Good day, Mulan."  
  
"Why are you awake so early?" Mulan asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep at all last night," Shang answered. It was so easy to open himself to her and speak about his problems. "I was thinking all night." Still Shang held such an intriguing mystery inside of him, a mystery that attracted her towards him in a way she couldn't resist; it was a mystery she wanted to uncover above all things.  
  
"They say that when a person can't have a peaceful sleep it means that there's something troubling the person."  
  
So she could read his mind?  
  
Shang sat on the ground and patted the spot next to him, inviting Mulan to sit with him. They could give themselves some minutes to have a little talk; it was too early anyway to start training and almost every soldier was still asleep.  
  
"You can tell me about it," Mulan said hesitating, she didn't want to sound intrigued, "Sometimes it helps you feel better when you talk." She'd give the world just to know what he hid so deep inside of him, and if there was anything she could do to make him happy, she was determined to do it. She realized she had grown fond of him, maybe she was in love, but she was unsure if he had the same feelings towards her.  
  
Mulan inspired trust to Shang. He knew she wasn't going to repeat what he'd tell her. "I can't sleep knowing that the Huns have already crossed the border, the Chinese population is in danger," Shang went on, "I want to leave but I must leave someone in charge of the new people here. They won't last long if they are not properly trained."  
  
"I could stay and take care of the training…" Mulan offered, "But only if you allow me to."  
  
"It was one of my options," Shang replied, "I know I can trust you, but I'm not very sure if I can trust you to the other men."  
  
Mulan smiled to herself, he had just showed her that he cared for her, and she wouldn't mind joining him.  
  
"Anyway, you can be my second in command at the battlefield, just in case something happens to me you'll know what to do," Shang said, "You are trustworthy enough."  
  
Her cheeks flushed and her eyes enlightened like the moon in the dark night sky. "Do you think there's a problem with that?"  
  
"Not at all," he answered, "Although you deserve much more than that."  
  
"I just want to help," she said in a modest voice. Honestly that was the truth, she had joined the army again because she wanted to serve her country and honor her family, careless, she wanted no money, no ranks; just the satisfaction of knowing she had done something to save China.  
  
"If I could give you the rank I would, but Chi Fu, as you know has a lot of influence in court and he will never allow it because you are a woman," Shang explained.  
  
Anyway, it was enough reward for her to have his trust, and his friendship; she really didn't need to complain and demand for a rank.  
  
"We will leave tomorrow morning, before dawn," Shang announced getting up, "The sooner the better."  
  
  
  
Children were playing outside the streets of the village, while their mothers talked between them, and prepared dinner. Another normal day for the village. It seemed to be a peaceful afternoon.  
  
The sky started to get dark and the first stars appeared in the sky. Most mothers called their children inside their homes and have dinner together. The kids eagerly obeyed. Hopefully, their parents will read them a bed time story before they went to bed.  
  
The streets got empty. Eventually, the lights went off as the villagers blew off the candles to sleep. Everything was so quiet and silent, except for the chirping of the crickets but it was part of the night.  
  
Sudden neighing from horses warned the villagers that their lives were in danger. The Huns had reached their village. People looked through the windows and doors of their houses and reassured their guesses. The Huns were there ready to attack them. Mothers woke up their children, hurrying them so they could escape. Was there really a chance to get away and survive?  
  
The new Hun leader, Wuzhumuxin yelled the cruel words, "Let the party begin." He was Shan Yu's younger brother. He had survived the avalanche Mulan caused; he had been with his brother in the transgression of the Imperial Palace, but he ran away to get more men. By now, he had completed his army with thousands of greedy men.  
  
The barbarians stormed into the houses, stealing the cattle and burning their plantations. Children cried while the Huns showed no mercy. They burned their homes, the homes of people who worked hard building them with their very own hands. They hanged their victims to kill them, or they dove their swords into their bodies leaving them bleeding to death. There was no discrimination of any kind, they killed women as well as they killed men, they killed old people and children who were barely beginning their lives. This was the end of so many lives which were not fully lived; they destroyed the dreams and plans these people had. They took away their lives like savage beasts hungry for meat. The villagers screamed and cried for help, but it was all in vain…no one could hear their screams miles away.  
  
Yumei frantically dug a whole in her backyard; she was making a hideaway to save her baby girl and her six year old son, Tsien. The woman was crying madly but she continued with the digging. Maybe there wasn't going to be time left for her to hide but at least her children would survive. Was it the last time she was seeing her children? She wished her husband would've been here, but he had joined the Imperial Army like many other men did.  
  
"Mama, don't cry, the Baba and the other soldiers are on their way and they will fight the bad guys," said Tsien, trying to comfort his mother. She had said that to calm him down, poor innocent child.  
  
"Get into the hole, Tsien," The young mother ordered through her sobs, it was breaking her heart to realize it was the last time she'll ever see her gifts from heaven. The little boy obeyed his mother. "Listen," Yumei placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, " You don't come out of there until you hear complete silence." She rocked the little baby and kissed her forehead; afterwards she handed it to her son. "Take care of you sister and be a good boy."  
  
Tsien nodded, "Yes mama."  
  
The woman kissed her son and placed a wooden table above her two children. Then she covered the hole with mud. Her heart was torn apart.  
  
As Yumei ran away trying to save her own life, Wuzhumuxin grabbed her arm.  
  
"Now, where do you think you're going?" He demanded.  
  
"Please let me go," Yumei begged weakly.  
  
"I'll let you go," Replied Wuzhumuxin with an evil laugh. He delivered a blow on her face making her vision unclear. The man thrust his sword into her heart. Yumei screamed, then she breathed her last breath and died. Another unfair assassination.  
  
  
  
Training was exhausting, and Mulan hated the feeling of being dirty, especially when Shang was around. So that night, a couple of hours after midnight, she made sure everyone was sound asleep and allowed herself to enjoy a quick bath at the lake. Mushu had guarded the places around, so no one would find Mulan.  
  
Mulan looked around the place; she sighed with relief and made her way back to her tent as quietly as possible. She thought it would be safer to get dressed inside her tent, just in case.  
  
As usual, Shang was lying on the ground covered with the blankets looking up at his tent's roof. He tried to force himself and fall asleep but it was totally useless. He heard the sound of footsteps coming near. Who could it be? Shang kicked the blankets off and carefully peeked his head outside his tent so he wouldn't intimidate the intruder…who was only Mulan returning towards her tent with only a towel wrapped around her body, allowing him to look at her bare shoulders, her perfect little legs and her graceful tiny feet. What was she doing dressed like that in the middle of the night? He guessed she had gone to take a bath; it was the only time she could do it. She looked one more time at her surroundings to make sure no one was seeing; immediately Shang hid his head. He couldn't help himself, and looked out again, but she was already inside her own tent. He slapped his forehead…what was he doing? Mulan was one of his subordinates and he was the General; still, she was a woman and he a man. That made a big difference. He was not supposed to see her that way; she was a soldier like the rest of them. "A beautiful soldier" he reminded himself. Why did she have to be so beautiful? It was so hard to keep his eyes from her when she was so amazing, and he couldn't take the image off his head.  
  
Mulan was making a comfy place to rest when Mushu arrived.  
  
"It seems I'm the one who'll have to protect you from Li Shang." Mushu teased, "Wasn't he the one supposed to protect you?"  
  
"Well, yes. He's fulfilling his promise," Mulan replied, "But why must you protect me from Shang."  
  
Mushu crossed his arms and answered, "I caught him spying you a few minutes ago."  
  
Mulan opened her eyes wide as her cheeks flushed red. "When?"  
  
"Don't worry, he just saw you when you were walking back here," Mushu tried to calm her, "I told you not to be so noisy."  
  
Well, at least she was wearing a towel on. Besides, he just saw a pair of legs and feet… and her bare shoulders…big deal. "Was he the only one."  
  
"I checked every single tent and all of the men were asleep," Mushu assured.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Mulan lied on the blankets and closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Like who?" she replied.  
  
"The General of course."  
  
"No, it's impossible," She denied soon enough. She sat up.  
  
Mushu's intuition knew she was hiding her true feelings. Obviously she was sweet on him, he noticed it long ago even when she was disguised as Ping. "Yeah right, you're always uneasy when he takes his shirt off," Mushu teased, "I guess you're all sad because he doesn't do that so often now."  
  
Mulan giggled nervously. Was she too obvious? "I wouldn't mind if he's always wearing his armor." She failed again.  
  
"Right, because you think he looks handsome and distinguished." He always knew how to take her words the wrong way.  
  
"Mushu, I think you really need to have some sleep," She said patting the little dragon's head.  
  
"Stop it, you're messing my hairdo."  
  
Mulan lied back again and covered herself with the blankets.  
  
"Back to the subject," Mushu continued, "I think he likes you too."  
  
"Can't we talk about it tomorrow? I have to wake up early."  
  
"You don't wake up early even if you have enough sleep."  
  
Mulan glared at him.  
  
"Ok, just because tomorrow you're gonna have a hard time waking up." Mushu inquired, "Just one more thing, I think you cast a love spell on him with your charms."  
  
Mulan slapped Mushu. He just couldn't quit bugging. This made Cri-kee burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
The more experienced soldiers left Camp Wu Zhong the following morning. Shang left Yao, Ling and Chien Po in charge of training the new recruits although he was quite unsure the first to would behave like officers.  
  
As they marched through the path that led to the Imperial City, Shang was riding his tall white horse ahead of everyone, leading the way. The rest of the soldiers were talking about their usual subjects and complained for having to wake up early. Meanwhile, Mulan stayed behind, being completely ignored as she pulled Khan and the kart with the cannons and other supplies. Since Khan was her horse she offered to take him. Mulan wasn't really bored at all, Mushu had been talking with her all the way along.  
  
"I think you should talk to Shang," Mushu suggested, "Both of you are apart from the other soldiers."  
  
"I can't," Mulan determined, "I have to move this thing out." She continued her way.  
  
Mushu climbed to her shoulder and insisted, "Maybe you should ask one of these lazy and useless men over here to replace you."  
  
"They won't listen to a woman, least of all me," Mulan reminded.  
  
"Ok, but maybe they can listen to the General."  
  
Mulan narrowed her eyes at Mushu. "Don't you dare."  
  
But Mushu wouldn't listen. It was so unlikely from him to do what he was told to do, just in emergencies, and when he was threatened. He rushed towards Shang and hid under his horse's saddle.  
  
"Li Shang," The guardian called in a fake ghostly voice.  
  
Shang turned back and all the soldiers were sunk into their own conversations. "I guess I need to rest," he whispered out loud and shook his head. For a moment he thought he was imagining someone was calling him.  
  
"No, I'm real!" Mushu said irritated as he appeared before his eyes.  
  
Shang rubbed his eyes, a rare creature…what kind of creature was that red thing?  
  
"What the… who are you?" Shang asked. Maybe he really needed to get some sleep right away; he was seeing mythical creatures.  
  
"Don't freak out, you're a big boy," Mushu said.  
  
"I'm not panicking," Shang replied, "I'm not scared of lizards."  
  
"Lizard!!!" Mushu exclaimed, "How dare you call me like that?"  
  
Shang was confused, he had never met animals that could talk before; this situation was quite weird to him. "Aren't you a lizard?"  
  
"Of course I'm no lizard!" Mushu snapped, "Do lizards do this?" The little dragon expelled a little flame from out of his mouth. Shang's saddle started to burn.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it," Shang said as he tried to put out the fire by spitting, "I believe you."  
  
"Great," Mushu spoke up, "Now where was I?"  
  
"What exactly are you?"  
  
Mushu took a deep breath thinking. "I'm the powerful, the pleasurable, and indestructible Mushu," he announced.  
  
"I didn't ask your name, I just want to know," Shang demanded questions all at once, "What are you? Who sent you here? What are you doing here?" That dragon was making him lose his patience.  
  
"Easy, easy," Mushu replied, "I have the authority to punish you if I desire." He didn't think of a good excuse to tell Shang, he couldn't just tell him that he was Mulan's guardian because then he was going to figure out she had sent him.  
  
"I don't care…would you just tell me what the…"  
  
"Alright, I'm a …kind of like a guiding spirit," Mushu lied, "Actually, I'm your conscience in person."  
  
Shang asked, "Could you make this quick?"  
  
"Oh yes, patience is a virtue young man," Mushu twisted his mustache on his finger patiently and went on, "There's this woman warrior behind and I've noticed she's tired of walking and leading her horse all the way." Mushu made a pause. "I was wondering if you could lend your horse to her and ask someone to replace her just a few hours."  
  
"Is that all?" Shang asked arching his brow.  
  
Mushu nodded. "Do you want to do something else?"  
  
"Why didn't you say it sooner, I would've done it a long time ago."  
  
Shang pulled the right side of his horse's reins and forced him to turn back. He moved towards Mulan.  
  
When he reached her, she was looking down at the ground trying to pretend se had no clue of the reason why he had come to her.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" Shang asked, "You've been doing this since we left Camp Wu Zhong."  
  
Mulan raised her eyes and looked at the handsome General, still she tried to avoid to look into his eyes, somehow she seemed to get hypnotized when she looked at his dark black eyes. "Oh, no," she lied.  
  
"Come on," Shang insisted, "Your arms must be sore."  
  
Mulan smiled with self-satisfaction, she liked it when he insisted, even if it was just about some silly thing. "Not really," she continued.  
  
"I'll ask someone to take care of the kart."  
  
"Shang, there is no need for you to do this."  
  
But he wouldn't listen, he knew she was trying to be modest; Mulan didn't want to be a problem to him. Shang called, "I need someone over here to take care of moving the kart. Fa Mulan is tired and she deserves some rest."  
  
The soldiers burst into laughter, they were tired as well. Shang had been wrong when he expected another response from part of them. After laughing, most of them started to complain.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect," One man began, "We are as tired as she is."  
  
"Thank you for volunteering Peng," Shang declared with a smirk. The man couldn't refuse to obey the General's commands, so he did as he was told, though cursing all the way.  
  
"Would you like to ride my horse?" Shang offered.  
  
"Shang, I don't want to cause any trouble…"  
  
He cut her off, "Chi Fu is not here to write reports for the emperor."  
  
Mulan grinned and agreed, she just couldn't say no to him when he was such a gentleman. "Ok, just for a little while, my legs are killing me."  
  
"See?" Shang observed, "And you insisted on walking."  
  
  
  
"Speaking about Chi Fu…" Mulan inquired very intrigued, "Where is he?"  
  
"The emperor sent him to inform the other provinces about the Hun threat," Shang answered. Mulan noticed a smirk on his often serious face.  
  
"I'm glad he's not here," Mulan declared, but once she heard herself say the words she didn't want to sound too eager about it, he might've not find it so proper after all. "I mean…I"  
  
"It's ok, I'm glad he's not here also," Shang interrupted, "You have seen the way he's always telling me what to do." Mulan blushed with this comment of his. Was she too obvious? Had he actually noticed she had been following him at times because she cared?  
  
"I wonder what he will say when he finds out that we are already heading to battle."  
  
Maybe he was as clueless as any other man would be.  
  
"He will say," Mulan feigned Chi Fu's squeaky and annoying voice, "General, you have to talk things over with me before making decisions the emperor is not going to like this….and then you know he's gonna write all the gossip and tell the emperor when we reach the Imperial City."  
  
Shang laughed a little madly; he didn't remember laughing so hard before. Then again, Mulan was a good imitator. Obviously Mulan joined him a few seconds later.  
  
Mushu hid inside Mulan's handkerchief and whispered, "Great job."  
  
  
  
OBVIOUS (Performed by Christina Aguilera)  
  
Can't you hear it in my voice?  
  
Was it something I let slip?  
  
Does the whole world know?  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
I'm the one who's in control,  
  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
  
Do my feelings show?  
  
Is my face aglow?  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
I'm feeling quite like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions I'm out of control.  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Can't you see my hands they tremble?  
  
Wonder why I can't look in the eyes  
  
Don't know how long I can keep this inside.  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
I'm feeling quite like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions I'm out of control.  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Oh, suddenly these emotions control up my mind  
  
Can't you see it in my eyes?  
  
Every glance, every smile, must keep me away  
  
I feel so cold I can let go.  
  
I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
I'm feeling quite like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions I'm out of control.  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
( 


	5. Hope In The Ashes

Ehem.I was out of town the past days so it took me long to update. Anyway, here goes the fifth chapter. It's a long one but yet it's interesting. ( Once again I'd like to thank you all for your reviews: --blue_girl15, Kashke, Lady1Venus, the Anonymous reviewer, of course Jeanine, and all of you who read my fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 5 Hope in the Ashes  
  
The smell of ashes and smoke filled the air. Cold silence was all that could be heard. Right before their eyes a landscape of horror and the result of the actions of merciless men was displayed.  
  
Mulan's first reaction was pursing her lips and shutting her eyes, she didn't want to see all the corpses stained with blood, and all the lifeless bodies hanging from the roofs of burned homes. She couldn't take it anymore it was so much for her to bear. Not because she found that disgusting it was that it made her mad to see the lives of innocent people destroyed in savage and cruel ways for nothing. They were just villagers living their lives in peace without harming others. Which had been their sin? Was it wrong to be born and live a normal life? Their only mistake had been to live in a peaceful village that would be destroyed someday.  
  
As for Shang, he kept blaming himself for arriving late. This was what he wanted to prevent, but he couldn't go back in time. Shang felt responsible for all this, even thought it wasn't his fault at all. He clenched his fists in anger silently. It was so hard to have a rank; people expected him to be all mighty when he was just a man with a strong will. "Search for survivors," he commanded almost in a whisper. His conscience was killing him inside. Was he really guilty? Part of him wanted to believe the Huns were responsible for all this assassinations, but the other part kept telling him that he should've gotten there faster.  
  
Shang turned back and noticed Mulan was standing still, unlike the rest of the soldiers that obeyed his order. She looked so afraid, as she looked at the ground. The young General felt pity for her; was if fair for an honorable young woman to see all this? Somehow, he knew she hadn't mobbed because she was probably as uneasy as he was with the picture in front of her eyes. Shang reached for her and asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
Mulan felt a cold chill ran down her spine and shivered. "Yeah," she lied.  
  
"It makes me sick to see all this," Shang confessed, "We should've come here sooner." He knew Mulan would understand him.  
  
"Shang, this is not your fault," Mulan assured, "The Huns were the ones who killed all these people, stole their cattle and burned their homes." Mulan made a brief pause to glance at Shang, then, she continued, "You were busy at Wu Zhong doing your job as the General."  
  
"But part of my job was to protect the people in my country," he interrupted placing his hand on her shoulder. It was a strange habit of his to do such thing, and Mulan liked it.  
  
"That's true, and now your job is to help the survivors here," Mulan said softly, "That is if there is someone." She looked around the ruins hopelessly. She wondered how someone could be so cruel and merciless to kill babies and children who barely began to live their lives. It was totally barbaric, so unlike for a human to do. Mulan walked away from Shang, convinced that there had to be someone alive.wounded but alive.  
  
Everything there was ashes and blood, some corpses still had their eyes wide open, showing fear they seemed to be begging for mercy.  
  
Mulan knelt next to the dead body of a girl who had this huge cut on her side. She was probably as old as Loushen. Mulan closed her eyes and thought about her little sweet student back at her own village; she hoped she would be ok at home with her mother. Then, Mulan opened her eyes and carefully touched the little girl's eyes and closed them for her. "Rest in peace, child," she muttered softly as a tear rolled across her cheek. The girl didn't deserve to die like Mulan almost did once by Shan Yu's sword; she deserved to grow up and learn as much as possible.  
  
Mulan got up again and continued searching for any sign of life among the ashes. But there was nothing except for dead. Still, Mulan walked further to find someone alive. One of the soldiers crashed with her because she was not looking up. "There's no one there, I've checked," he said to prevent her from walking for nothing. Anyway, she continued her way.  
  
Shang mounted his horse hopelessly and announced the soldiers, "We must continue to keep the Huns from destroying another village."  
  
Stubborn as always, Mulan kept looking.  
  
"Baby, I think I heard Shang calling you to leave," said Mushu.  
  
"No, not yet," Mulan replied, "I know someone needs to be rescued."  
  
Mushu nodded without complaining.  
  
Minutes later, Shang reached for Mulan and said, "Mulan, let's go now. No one survived." "We haven't searched everywhere," Mulan went on, "There must be someone alive." She put a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Mulan, if we stay here longer we'll give the Huns more advantage and they may burn other villages."  
  
"No, no," Mulan said stubbornly, "Someone has to survive."  
  
Shang noticed she started to get hysterical. He reached for her arm and immediately she pulled away from him loosening his tight grip.  
  
"Mulan, maybe you need to rest," Shang suggested softly. Maybe she shouldn't have gone there, she was too vulnerable to see all those dead people, she was a woman after all and she had a heart and mind of her own. Mulan didn't answer. Something from a distance caught her eye and she silently walked towards it. Shang was puzzled; why would she find a cliff of dirt interesting. Mulan started to dig. Now what was she up to? She took a table out of the hole. Smiling triumphantly she turned to Shang and called, "You just have to see this."  
  
Shang moved slowly towards Mulan. He bent down and couldn't believe his eyes. Once again, her obstinacy had lead to something good. "Mulan you're unique," Shang observed as he knelt next to her. Mulan grinned at him in response.  
  
"You can come out boy," Mulan said reaching for his hand, "No one is going to harm you."  
  
The boy handed his crying little sister to Mulan and said, "She's been crying all day.where's my mommy?"  
  
Mulan bit her lips and faced Shang hoping he would know what to say, but instead he just shook his head. "We are going to look for her," she said trying to comfort him.  
  
The boy nodded his head trusting Mulan's promise.  
  
"But we have to leave this place for now," Shang dove in.  
  
"Are you the Imperial soldiers?" The boy asked excited.  
  
"Yes," Shang answered with a smirk.  
  
"I'm starving."  
  
Just then, Shang did something unbelievable for him to do; he opened his arms and carried the boy to the kart so he would get to eat. Mulan followed them with the baby in her arms.  
  
The poor child had passed the entire day without eating a thing and so had his baby sister. He ate ravenously the rice Mulan prepared for him, even if it didn't taste quite good.  
  
"Are you the woman warrior?" he asked with a mouthful of rice.  
  
Mulan nodded hoping not to receive loathing from part of the sweet boy for being what she was. She was not really ashamed for being a heroin, but she felt rejection from part of everyone.  
  
"My mommy says you are very brave," he added. The boy's last comment reassured her doubts, finally some woman (outside her family) who understood her position. Too bad she was already dead. Mulan smiled fondly at the boy; she had already fallen in love with both of them. Actually, Mulan had a natural way to get along with children easily; they always followed her and she inspired them trust right away.  
  
"What's your name?" Mulan asked after the boy finished his meal.  
  
"Tsien." "And your sister's?"  
  
"Mei Hyung."  
  
"Beautiful names for beautiful children."  
  
"Thank you, woman warrior."  
  
"You can call me Mulan."  
  
"Ok, Mulan."  
  
"You can sleep here if you wish to," Mulan suggested.  
  
"But what about my mommy?" Tsien asked worried.  
  
"We are going to look out for her."  
  
"All right."  
  
Mulan grinned at the boy once again, not knowing what to say.  
  
It didn't took him long to come up with another question. "Who is the tall, strong man who brought me here?" He pointed out his little index finger towards Shang.  
  
"Oh, he's General Li Shang," Mulan answered with a special fondness as she mentioned his name.  
  
"General?"  
  
Mulan nodded her head.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Shang announced they had to leave a few minutes later. He also mentioned they were spending the night at a base nearby.  
  
The boy sounded excited to be among the soldiers.  
  
During the way to the base, the boy and his baby sister fell asleep inside the kart.  
  
By sunset, the soldiers were already at the base. Mulan was allowed to have her own room at the base and she offered to share the room with both children but Shang said he would take care of Tsien while she took care of Mei Hyung. "It's enough for you to take care of a baby; you'll spend the whole night awake." Mulan recalled Shang's words.  
  
Late at night, Mulan woke up when she heard the baby crying. "Don't you ever get tired of eating?" Mulan asked in a sleepy tune.  
  
Mushu woke up also rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment," Mulan said, "Keep an eye on her."  
  
"Since I have no choice," Mushu replied, "No one can sleep with those screams."  
  
"She's just a baby, Mushu."  
  
Mushu covered his ears and moved towards the crying child. "Ok, now that we're left alone here.would you mind stop crying?" He asked softly.  
  
By the way, the response was worse. Instead of shutting her mouth, the baby started crying louder.  
  
"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby then?" Mushu inquired this time yelling at Mei Hyung.  
  
Cri-kee glared at Mushu and chirped something.  
  
"Of course I'm not scaring the baby," Mushu said offended, "My voice is celestial!"  
  
Mushu cleared his throat and was about to demonstrate he could sing but Mulan interrupt him as she stormed into the room carrying a bowl with rice.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Mulan teased. "I think you mean what did she do to me?" Mushu said pointing at the baby menacingly, "She caused permanent ear damage."  
  
Mulan patted Mushu's head and said sarcastically, "Poor thing."  
  
Cri-kee burst into wild laughter.  
  
"I'm serious," Mushu said irritated, crossing his arms.  
  
After feeding the girl, Mulan rocked the child in her arms trying to make her fall asleep. But it was so difficult since she started to cry again. Mulan supposed it was because she missed her mother.  
  
Mulan took her outside the room to breathe in the fresh air. Shang was out there, restless like always.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Mulan walked towards him and answered, "She needs her mother." "Poor children," Shang whispered, "Their mother is dead now."  
  
Mulan pursed her lips and nodded.  
  
"It's hard growing up without a mother," Shang spoke up.  
  
Hesitating, Mulan asked, "You don't have a mother?" Shang had never mentioned his mother and she didn't dare to ask him about her fearing he would be offended by the question. He rarely spoke about his father with her; so she supposed she didn't want to bother him asking about his family.  
  
"She died when I was born," Shang answered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mulan said right away.  
  
There was a big moment of silence between them.  
  
Mulan caressed the baby's head and she slowly closed her little eyes and visited the world of dreams finally. Shang looked down at the child in Mulan's arms; there was something about her that made the baby fall asleep so easily in her arms.  
  
"You have a gift," Shang said. Mulan looked up at him confused and he continued, "I wouldn't have made her fall asleep in my arms."  
  
Mulan smiled at him in response and Shang grinned back at her. Their eyes locked for a few seconds but they looked away when Shang asked out loud, "Where are we taking these children?"  
  
Mulan sighed; she had already felt the responsibility of both children.  
  
"We can't take them with us because of the battles."  
  
"Is their father alive?"  
  
"I don't know Mulan," Shang said, "Maybe he's at Wu Zhong with the other soldiers."  
  
"Someone has to tell Tsien about his mother," Mulan said hopelessly, "We can't lie to him and he's not going to believe us for long."  
  
"You're right," Shang replied looking at the peaceful child in her arms again. He thought about his own life growing without his mother...Mei Hyung was going to have to live through the same.  
  
The next morning, Mulan and Shang agreed they had to tell the truth to Tsien.  
  
Shang suggested Mulan should be the one to speak to Tsien, but she refused because she couldn't give the bad news to a five-year-old. "What if he hates me for it?" Mulan asked.  
  
"Mulan you are the only one here who can deal with little kids," Shang went on, "It's a natural gift of yours."  
  
Mulan smiled shyly at him. Did he really think she was special?  
  
"Anyway, Shang, I don't want to be responsible for making him cry." She had her point, "I think we should go together."  
  
Shang sighed, remembering when he asked his dad about his own mother. He recalled that the General rarely mentioned her and if he asked something about her, his father would simply change the subject. At least Tsien had memories from his mother, but not him nor Mei Hyung. Shang seemed to be lost in his own world and Mulan was quite aware of it. She dared to ask, "What are you thinking?"  
  
He turned to the small lady and answered, "My mother."  
  
Mulan just nodded; knowing she couldn't meddle into those affairs. It was a delicate subject. What if Shang was displeased with her intrusion?  
  
To her surprise, Shang continued, "My father.he acted as if she never existed. It was like he was ashamed of her or never loved her."  
  
Mulan stayed thoughtful. How could the General possibly feel that towards his own wife? He seemed to be a quite loving father with Shang, why not with his wife? Then, she came up with something; there had to be an explanation for Shang's father's behavior. "Maybe your father missed her so much and it crushed him to speak of her." There was a pause and she continued, "Or maybe he didn't want to cry in front of you."  
  
"My father never cried," Shang replied dryly, "He said that tears were for women and for coward men. He used to say they made you look weak."  
  
Mulan wondered if Shang ever cried. She didn't see the smallest trace of a tear when his own father died even if it had hurt him so badly. She felt some pity for her commanding officer because he never knew his mother; at least from what his father should've told him, at least that she was happy when she carried him inside of her.at least. Part of her believed that that Shang's father was right that tears made you appear weak, but the other part was sure that when you lose a loved being your heart is hurt and it takes long to recover or if that person was everything to you, you never recover the loss.  
  
Shang confessed, "Sometimes, I think my father married my mother because he was forced to do so." It was so sad. Mulan had always thought that Generals and military men could marry whoever they chose just because they had a rank and influence. Then again,he could've have married the woman because her parents were wealthy or because his parents chose her for him and all he wanted was to please them. She wondered if Shang would get married without really feeling love towards his bride. Mulan was confused. "Let's go see Tsien," Mulan suggested, "The more time we let go the more it will hurt him we kept this from him. He trusts us."  
  
When they entered Shang's tent, Tsien was already having breakfast. He seemed to be alright, as if nothing happened the night the Huns attacked his village. Perhaps it was because he had no idea what he was going to find out.  
  
Mulan sat right next to the boy, and she invited Shang to join them. This made Tsien smile; he was already growing fond of his rescuers.  
  
"Tsien," Mulan began, "Do you have a father?"  
  
The boy looked up at her in confusion and answered, "Yes, but he wasn't home when the barbarians attacked." He could sense something was wrong.  
  
Both Mulan and Shang sighed with a little bit of relief. At least the children had someone to care for them.  
  
"And.," Shang inquired, "Where was he?"  
  
Tsien answered proudly, "He joined the Imperial Army for the first time."  
  
"He must be with the new recruits," Shang observed. He looked at Mulan; with the look in his eyes he told her it was her turn to speak. Mulan pursed her lips and looked straight into Shang's dark eyes telling him she was not capable of delivering the terrible news to a child.  
  
The boy fixed his eyes on his new friends puzzled. Why were they looking at each other like that? What were they hiding he couldn't listen or know? Innocent, as every child is, Tsien asked, "What's going on."  
  
Swallowing hard, Mulan managed to say, "Tsien, we have to tell you something." She turned to Shang one more time, her eyes were pleading like that day in the mountains. Shang understood what she meant with that look, and there was no way he could say no to her with those beautiful eyes that bewitched him so many times. He had fallen into her spell once again.  
  
"We are never going to find you mother," Shang said softly.  
  
Tsien frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
Mulan put her arms around the little boy and kissed his forehead. Tsien pulled away from her embrace and demanded, "Mulan, what happened to my mother?" She stroked the boy's hair and whispered, "She died saving you and your sister." It hurt her to say the truth, but a lie would hurt more with time.  
  
Shang assured, "It's ok Tsien, we are taking care of you two until we find a safe place for you to stay while your father serves China." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
Tsien broke into tears then. Mulan tried to comfort him, but she felt useless for a mother was probably the most irreplaceable loss here on Earth. She opened her arms to the boy again where he could cry all he wanted. His heart was broken and she was not going to tell him to be strong, not right now, it would be so unfair to forbid the tears to come out of his eyes when they needed to get out. Shang silently watched Mulan and Tsien; he couldn't tell if he felt a little bit of envy for Tsien was in her arms and not him. If only Mulan could take him in her arms every time he felt down, but he was not a child anymore and it was impossible. He had been the one who almost killed her for the law even if it wasn't his intention to do so; Shang felt he didn't deserve her. She was like a goddess to him. Still he wished it was him and not Tsien the one in her arms. 


	6. Boundaries Between A General and A Soldi...

First of all thanks for the wonderful reviews: Sue, Aspen, Phoenix Feather, Anonymous Reviewer, Bil, Lauramichca, and Jeanine. Oh yes, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po are catching up with them. The children's father doesn't know yet about the attack but he will find out soon. I thought it wouldn't take me so long to write this chapter, but as you know sometimes it's hard to find words that rhyme and to describe exactly what you want.  
  
Two poems for this chapter; I hope you like them.  
  
Chapter 6: General and Soldier As the soldiers made their way to the Imperial City, they suffered the terrible summer heat of the region. The weather was sticky hot, so they kept making stops to drink water. The men complained about getting tired too easy because of the sun shooting fire bolts of heat at them.  
  
Tsien begged Shang to let him ride with him on the way, and the young General agreed since it was the least he could do for the poor boy. Besides, it was nice to have his company because as long as Tsien talked and asked things the journey was not so boring. The boy felt safe when he was around Shang and Mulan, and that was a good sign. It seemed that Tsien admired Li Shang; he was always following him and asking him about war. The boy said once, "When I grow up I want to be a General just like you." Shang smiled at him yet he wondered why would the boy admire him so much? He was simply too modest to accept his own virtues, and of course, he didn't consider himself a good leader such as his dead father was. But Shang was still too young, there were so many things to be learned from his soldiers and so many battles to be won.  
  
Mulan was pulling the kart with the cannons, the food supplies and little Mei Hyung fast asleep as she watched Shang and Tsien riding together. It was a pretty picture. Noticing Mulan's gaze was fixed on the same point for a long time, Mushu called from under her handkerchief, "What are you staring with such loving eyes?" Mulan tried to pretend she didn't know what the dragon meant, "I'm just looking forward following ."  
  
Mushu cut her off, "Your eyes are following the handsome young general in front."  
  
"You're crazy," Mulan hissed, "Has anyone mentioned that to you?"  
  
"It happens all the time," Mushu replied with a smirk. He started rubbing his chin thinking of something to tease Mulan. She had been so quiet all the way. "I know what you're thinking." Mulan let out a giggle. How could he know exactly where her eyes were looking at and now what was she thinking of? Some kind of guardian she had. "You were thinking that Shang would be a great father, right?"  
  
Mulan sighed. Mushu was right. "Is it too.erm.obvious?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"No it's not that. I can see through your mind," Mushu chanted, "It's a special power of mine." Mulan rolled her eyes.Mushu and his magic powers. She doubted the tiny dragon had such powers; he could barely light a fire.well actually he was making a progress lately. "Can't you just answer my question so I can be a little more discreet?"  
  
"It's impossible," Mushu went on, "You can't help yourself when you're looking at him. I bet he's too clueless and too sunk into worrying about the Huns he doesn't notice you constantly glancing at him. Oh yes, and I've caught him looking at you a few times. So there's no real need to worry."  
  
"Alright," Mulan agreed, and continued to drift inside her thoughts about Shang. Mulan regarded her commanding officer and Tsien as a good pair. Tsien was always after Shang as if he were his hero. In her opinion, Shang was a true hero to be admired.he had taught her all that she knew after all. She had seen Tsien paying close attention as Shang spoke to him; he was always interested. They looked like father and son to Mulan. She smiled to herself as Tsien waved her from faraway.  
  
Tsien was getting tired of traveling. Never in his life had he traveled for so long. He had to do so; otherwise, his life was in great danger. It had been a week after all.a week.since he saw his mother for the last time. A week ago, he was living his normal life, not knowing his life would change.  
  
"Shang," Tsien called.  
  
Shang turned to him and replied, "Yes, Tsien?"  
  
"How much longer do we have to travel?" "I think we can make it to the next village in a couple of days."  
  
"Is the battle going to be on the next village?"  
  
"No, Tsien," Shang explained patiently. He certainly had a lot more patience with kids than with his soldiers. "You and your little sister are going to stay there."  
  
Tsien was disappointed. All this time he thought Shang was taking them to the Imperial City and he was going to see a real battle. "But I thought we were going with you and Mulan."  
  
Shang sighed. "It is for the best."  
  
"But I wanted to see a real battle," the child complained.  
  
"Now Tsien, you don't know what you're saying."  
  
"Of course I know," Tsien replied stubbornly, "Battles are the opportunity to become a hero."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Shang said, "Anyway a lot of good men die in battles protecting their country." Silently he remembered his own father's death.  
  
"I want to protect China like you and my Baba," Tsien said rubbing his hands, "And I also want to avenge my mother's death." Where had he learned about avenging death? Somehow, the attack he had seen days ago had corrupted the child's pure heart.  
  
"Tsien, you are too small," Shang warned hoping the boy would convince himself war was not a safe place for him, "It is too dangerous for you."  
  
"It is for everyone," Tsien protested, "What about Mulan? She is too small and thin."  
  
"She's already old enough," Shang answered matter-of-factly, "But you are right. War is dangerous for everyone."  
  
"Even for you?" Tsien admired Shang so much he believed he was invincible. "Well yes. I'm just a human." "But you're so tall and so strong." "Physical appearances are not all that," Shang explained, "Take Mulan for example; you could say she would've died in a few seconds but her will is strong beyond her appearance. You know the story.and in the end, she saved us all."  
  
"I get it," Tsien had found a way to twist Shang's words, "Then I can go to war."  
  
"Not until you're already grown up."  
  
Tsien crossed his arms to his chest. "But you said appear."  
  
"Listen Tsien," Shang cut him off, "You didn't get my part." Tsien frowned. Shang wondered where he had learned to be so stubborn. "Besides, you have to take care of Mei Hyung. She needs you more than anything right now."  
  
Finally Shang had come up with an idea that could convince the boy. "You can be a hero by taking care of your sister."  
  
Tsien opened his eyes wide. "Really?"  
  
"Of course," Shang answered. "Your mother will be very proud of you." Shang's last words were enough to calm Tsien. Childish as it sounds, Shang believed he was right in some way. He wondered if his mother was proud of him.even if he never knew her.and maybe she never saw him before she died.  
  
"Ok, for now I'll take care Mei Hyung and when I grow up I'll care of China."  
  
Shang just nodded. He wished there wouldn't be another war to face after this one. Peace would be perfect for him and for the rest of the country. Tsien could be a hero by doing something else that wouldn't involve weapons.  
  
Suddenly, Tsien came up with another of his brilliant questions that disturbed the silence. "Shang, are you and Mulan getting married?" Kids and their importunate questions.  
  
Unconsciously, Shang pulled the reigns from his horse to make him stop. For a moment he didn't answer. Then he said, "Tsien, Mulan and I are nothing least and nothing more than a pair of good friends." He hesitated for a few seconds. Just good friends? "There are more important things to think of right now."  
  
Tsien frowned disappointed. He had always thought they were betrothed. The way they talked and looked into each other's eyes when they were talking brought up the idea they were engaged to his head. Anyway, Shang had never said NO; so, he could twist things the way he wanted and take that as a "MAYBE LATER" if he wished to. Tsien grinned mischievously.  
  
The rest of the day, Shang thought about Mulan. Sometimes he wondered if she would like to be his wife, but then he shoved away his crazy thoughts remembering Mulan was an independent woman. Maybe he was not what would satisfy his porcelain warrior. Still that wouldn't stop him from dreaming.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Mushu noticed Mulan had been writing something whenever she had the opportunity. He wondered what was she writing that had her so sunk into it.  
  
That night, Mulan was putting the brush and ink away and rolling the scroll where she wrote whatever is she was writing. Mushu asked, "What have you been writing during these days with such inspiration." He pointed at the scroll in her hands.  
  
"Oh, this thing?"  
  
Mushu exclaimed, "Duh!"  
  
"It's just a poem."  
  
Mushu climbed to her shoulder and asked in an intrigued tune, "A Poem to who?"  
  
Mulan's cheeks flushed from pink to a crimsoned red. "No one," she said innocently, "it's a poem to nature."  
  
"May I read it?"  
  
"Maybe some other day."  
  
"Why can't I read it today?" Mushu snatched the scroll from her hands.  
  
"Give it back." Mulan demanded. She thought that Cri-kee would do some help, but the cricket betrayed her and reached for Mushu so he could read too.  
  
Mushu cleared his throat, "Ok here goes." He started to read the poem out loud. Mulan was already embarrassed of what she wrote.  
  
"I thought as time went by, Your face would be gone. You're still so gentle and kind, That I think you're to be my loved one.  
  
You're such an honorable man, Strong, cautious, brave and wise. All that I admire all that I desire. Despite the glances you're the same gentleman.  
  
I've noticed you directing your gaze at me When we talk, or from a distance briefly. Makes me flattered, And all that has mattered.  
  
Will I ever touch your lips, With a tender sweet kiss? If I'm lonely, you're all I miss.  
  
When I stare into your dark eyes, I know you're saying the truth. You never wear a disguise, And always let me see through.  
  
When I'm around you I'm nervous, Worrying about the things I say. Yet, your presence so wondrous, Allows me to feel safe.  
  
A relationship between us, May sound impossible and wrong. Since we come from two worlds So different, they'd never belong. You're the General and I'm a peasant girl.  
  
Sometimes you're a mystery, Full so many secrets unknown. Allow me to be part of your history And let's see how things turn on."  
  
Cri-kee started clapping and chirping when Mushu ended reading the poem.  
  
"I guess it was dedicated to Shang right?"  
  
Mulan covered her face. "What makes you think so?"  
  
"First of all it says General," Mushu said as he wrapped his yellow mustache around his finger trying to look intellectual, "Two, he's the only man you talk to besides Yao, Ling, and Chien Po." Mushu handed the scroll to Mulan. "I think you are a great poet."  
  
"Thanks, Mushu." Mulan bowed and patted her guardian's head. Cri-kee smiled at her chirping. She lifted him up in her hand and kissed the cricket's forehead. "You too, Cri-kee."  
  
"So," Mushu spoke up, "Are you planning to give it to Shang?"  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes. As if it were so easy. "Of course not," she simply answered and put the scroll away, somewhere where no one could read it.  
  
"Then what's the use of writing?"  
  
Mulan sighed. "Writing helps me get out all the things I can't say, actually the things which I have no guts to say." "Oh."  
  
Mulan got to her feet and headed towards the exit of the tent. "Ok, I'll be back in a few seconds. Take care of Mei Hyung." The baby had fallen asleep hours ago and it seemed she was having a few more hours of sleep. All she did was sleep and eat.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I just need to know something."  
  
"I suppose you're talking to Shang." The dragon winked an eye at Mulan.  
  
"Yes, but not about what you're thinking."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well, just knock it off."  
  
With her last request, Mulan walked out of her tent. As she made her way to Shang's tent, she noticed one of the soldiers was staring at her. Mulan tried not to look so awkward to the fact he was looking at her. Obviously it bothered her since she was doing nothing wrong.  
  
"Excuse me. May I speak to you Sh..." Mulan remembered she couldn't call Shang by his name when others were around, so she corrected, "Sir?" She could hear Tsien's giggles and Shang saying, "I will show no mercy to you soldier."  
  
It was so weird to think of Shang being playful. He was strict and serious man, but yet so fair. She sneaked into the tent and watched the two playing. Shang was tickling Tsien making him laugh so hard and beg him to stop. Mulan smiled to herself. They looked very cute together.  
  
"Please Shang, just tell me the truth."  
  
"None of your business, kid," Shang answered and laughed evilly as he continued "torturing" the five year old boy. Mulan had never heard him laugh like that; she couldn't help herself to join them with her own laughter. That's how Shang and Tsien finally found out she had been observing them. The General got to his feet dusting his robe. He cleared his throat, returning to his normal-serious self.  
  
"I don't mean to disturb," Mulan excused herself, "It's just that you didn't hear me when I called for your permission."  
  
Tsien decided to interfere, "Mulan, Shang and I were talking about you."  
  
"Tsien," Shang shot him a warning expression, "Don't lie."  
  
"But it's true," the child protested.  
  
"Tsien, I think it's time for you to sleep."  
  
"But I'm not sleepy," Tsien complained.  
  
"You have to sleep now because tomorrow you won't want to wake up."  
  
"Ok, I know you want to talk to Mulan in private," Tsien replied, "So why don't you stop making up excuses and get to the point."  
  
Shang shook his head, still he never yelled at the little boy. "Enough is enough."  
  
Satisfied with his last words, Tsien went to bed.  
  
The General and Mulan walked outside.  
  
"Children," Shang muttered.  
  
Mulan raised her gaze and smiled at him. For a moment, their eyes met as the stars that filled the sky lightened the night. If there wouldn't be war there would be a complete peace. The peace Shang had constantly been fighting to achieve. "We used to be like that," she added looking away.  
  
Silence prevailed between them for a couple of seconds; for Mulan completely forgot the question she was going to ask. She knew it was about something important but the way Shang looked so handsome, and how charming he appeared to her when he was playing with Tsien were the reasons of her distraction.  
  
"So," Shang began breaking the silence, "Is there something important you want to talk about?"  
  
Mulan nodded. "The thing is that I can't remember what I was going to ask."  
  
He let out a chuckle.  
  
She put her hand on her head trying to remember. Still she kept thinking of Shang and how handsome he looked when he smiled. Mulan slapped her head mentally.  
  
"Do you think the Huns will reach the Imperial City before us?"  
  
"If we don't move faster they will," Shang answered. He started rubbing his chin with his index finger. "I will send a message to Camp Wu Zhong." Mulan nodded. "We will need more men as soon as possible."  
  
"Have you received news from the new recruits?" she asked.  
  
"No. I just hope they don't cause much trouble and Yao, Ling, and Chien Po can handle them."  
  
"They will," Mulan assured, "You were the one who trained them after all."  
  
Their eyes locked until Mulan heard Mei Hyun's cries.  
  
"I'd better go," She announced, "Goodnight, Shang."  
  
"Goodnight, Mulan."  
  
As she entered the tent, Mulan said, "Mushu I told you to watch for Mei Hyung." But her guardian was nowhere to be found. "Mushu come out!" There was no answer. He probably went out to spy her while she talked to Shang. Nosy Mushu. Mulan simply decided to attend Mei Hyung. She gave the baby some smashed rice and she fell asleep again. Mulan prepared herself to do the same. Mushu made his way in later accompanied by Cri-kee. They found Mulan pacing hysterically. "What's wrong precious?" Mulan pulled a lock of black hair from her head. "Where's my poem?"  
  
"You hid it underneath your helmet," Mushu replied.  
  
"I know, but it's not there." She looked all stressed out. What if the scroll reached Shang's hands? An idea came into her mind. Maybe Mushu had something to do with it. "Mushu if you are playing around with that I'm never speaking to you again!"  
  
The dragon was innocent. He was incapable of getting Mulan in trouble on purpose. "Mulan, calm down," he said, "I assure you that I just went to spy you and Shang out there since Mei Hyung was sound asleep here. I thought she'd never wake up. The thing is we stayed longer so you wouldn't suspect we had gone out there to spy you. Right Cri-kee?"  
  
The cricket chirped and nodded shyly. He didn't want Mulan to consider him nosy. Honestly, Mushu had been the one who dragged him into the gossip by force.  
  
"Maybe someone came in here." She placed a hand on her forehead and sat down. "Why?" She had done nothing to the other soldiers. It was inconceivable.  
  
"I don't know babe." The dragon climbed to her shoulder. "Just relax."  
  
His words were of no good use. "How can I relax when someone is reading my stupid poem and making fun of it?" She demanded, "I'm sure that person will go and tell Shang about it."  
  
Meanwhile, Shang was writing the message inside his tent. Just then, one of the soldiers stormed inside, without asking for permission. The General stood from his sitting position and faced the intruder. "What makes you think you can just storm in here whenever you please?"  
  
The man bowed his head and apologized. "I'm sorry, Sir."  
  
Shang crossed his arms and looked down at the soldier. "What do you want?"  
  
"I.I.think you should read this." He handed the scroll to Shang.  
  
The General read the poem to himself. Quite intriguing indeed. Soon the author was discovered. Intimate feelings slowly revealed by beautiful words.  
  
"I don't want to meddle in what's none of my business, Sir," Peng interrupted, "But this can ruin your reputation." A poem? It was something very personal, yet it was nothing harmful.  
  
"Where did you get this?" He sounded annoyed. No one was allowed to mess with his private life unless he wanted you to. What did this man know about his reputation? It's not like he had been playing around with Mulan.not at all. They were nothing more than good friends. That's why he was unsure if Mulan had written the poem. She had never shown any signs of interest on marrying him. Then again she was the only woman among them and he could've been too blind to notice.  
  
Hesitating, Peng answered, "I.I.found it close to Mulan's tent." Of course he was not going to admit he had gotten inside Mulan's tent to obtain the scroll, nor that he had been spying the both of them. "People talk sir."  
  
"Get out of here," Shang commanded.  
  
"Goodnight, Sir," Peng said as he exited, "Just keep in mind my intentions were to protect your honor." What a liar. His honor? There was no doubt he was an honorable man. This situation made Shang think deeply. No, he had never kissed Mulan; not even shown the slightest sign of affection in front of his soldiers.or had he been too obvious. Maybe he had to clear a couple of things: He was the General and Fa Mulan was a soldier, a comrade but nothing more. At least until war ended.  
  
He went out to breathe some fresh air. Mulan was out of her tent also, searching around for her poem hysterically.  
  
Shang decided to approach to her, but he didn't know how to act now that he knew what he wasn't supposed to know. Why did she look so trouble? The last thing he needed was her thinking he was nosy. Nervously, the General managed to ask. "Have you lost something"? She didn't seem to be listening. "What are you looking for?"  
  
His porcelain warrior (as he called her in his mind), let out a sight and replied, "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" What he saw didn't seem to be nothing.  
  
This time, she turned to look into his eyes, but the first thing she saw was the scroll in his hands. It was her dear poem. Mulan narrowed her eyes at Shang. She felt naked, her deepest secret, the only thing she hid from him was now revealed.  
  
"Mulan, we are in the middle of a war."  
  
"I know!" She snapped bitterly, "I'm not an idiot as you may think!"  
  
Her words stung into him. She had never yelled at him like that. "That's not what I mean," he said, "I'm flattered but there are things we have to make clear."  
  
Mulan snatched the scroll from his hands and said, "I already know what you want to make clear." Flattered? Her intentions were never making him feel flattered. Just flattered? It was so hard to accept reality. She was so disappointed and heartbroken. Her emotions made her act cold that it made it hard to believe she actually had feelings for him.  
  
Shang never meant to hurt her. For one thing, Shang wanted to protect her from gossip but he felt stupid for making her feel rejected.he supposed he had pushed her away with the awkwardness of his words after all. He stood there, useless, as she tore the scroll into pieces and walked away.  
  
Mulan ignored Mushu's comforting words. All she wanted was to be left alone. Tears slowly fell from her eyes. Long ago, she had promised herself she wouldn't cry a tear for a man. Her heart was broken and she felt like a fool, but she wasn't going to beg him nor make him feel sorry by crying before his eyes. Mulan guessed Shang's rank would always be the top of his list of priorities, and she wouldn't even reach the last place. It hurt her so much.  
  
I've loved you since the beginning, Yet all I feel is rejection, Instead of a bit of affection.  
  
You were taught to be a gentleman, Courteous words, and how to be polite, Still, you don't know how to deal with a woman.  
  
My intentions were never to make you feel flattered, I'm not here to boost your self-esteem and be humiliated. If you haven't noticed, I have my pride and dignity And I don't need you to feel pity for me.  
  
If only you'd break the boundaries The long and cold distance. If only you'd forget of all your worries And love me for once. 


	7. Silence Hurts More Than Words

*coughs* Thank you very much for reviewing: Amber (6 reviews.I'm glad you like the story. Did you receive the e-mail I sent you?), Phoenix Feather (Indeed, Tsien is very cute. Lol), Sovereign, Kaley, crazygurl06, Sue, Traum (thanks for your offer, maybe later), lovely moonlight maiden, eunc (Yeah, Tsien has his influence between those two.lol.), AD.and last but not least..Toughspirit, and Jeanine.although I'll have to wait until you guys come back from your vacation. (  
  
Chapter 7: Silence Hurts More Than Words  
  
The Imperial soldiers were already on foot before dawn packing everything.  
  
Mulan walked past Shang with her head bent down fixing her eyes on the ground. Immediately, he noticed she was avoiding him. Shang wondered if it had something to do with revenge.maybe he had been exaggerated and rude and he deserved to be treated like that. Was it time to apologize? The whole thing didn't make sense; they were friends and it was stupid to end their friendship because of gossip. He reached for her while she fixed the saddle and trappings on her horse's back. "Good morning, Mulan."  
  
She never dared to face him and simply muttered a cold and forced, "Good morning, Sir." Sir? She wasn't supposed to call him like that since they were friends. Damn Peng, Shang cursed to himself.it was all his fault.  
  
Tsien had seen it all.the way Mulan was acting appeared so weird to his eyes. He followed Shang and asked, "What's wrong with Mulan?" "She's upset," Shang answered.  
  
Like the young General expected, his simple answer wouldn't be enough for the boy. "Why?" Shang thought for a moment, what to say; obviously he was not telling him about the poem she wrote. Even a child would say he was pathetic. "Grownups' problems." Still not enough for him, Tsien asked with no shame, "What kind of grownups' problems?" Shang shrugged and suggested, "I really don't know, but why don't you go and cheer her up?"  
  
With his nonchalant smile, Tsien agreed, "Ok."  
  
Tsien ran to Mulan and the first thing he did was to hug her. She lifted him up since he wasn't so heavy. "Hello Tsien." Well she didn't sound very upset to him.  
  
"Mulan," The boy spoke up, "Shang told me you're upset. Why are you upset?"  
  
Mulan gently put the boy down. "He told you so?" Couldn't he just keep it to himself?  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mulan crossed her arms to her chest, now she was even angrier at him for telling Tsien she was upset with him.as if it were all her fault. "It's not true, don't listen to him."  
  
"Are you mad at him?"  
  
Mulan sighed, "I don't know, Tsien."  
  
Noticing the subject made Mulan uncomfortable Tsien decided to shut his mouth. It was strange though, to see the woman who was always smiling upset. Was she mad at him to? "Mulan are you mad at me?"  
  
"How could I?" She smiled lopsidedly at the little boy and bent to embrace him. "Listen, what happens between Shang and me has nothing to do with you."  
  
"But what happened between you and Shang?"  
  
"We argued, that's all," Mulan assured, although her words were far from convincing herself, "No big deal."  
  
"Like when parents argue and then they are happy with each other again?"  
  
Mulan nodded, "Yeah, sort of." She doubted things would turn out the way Tsien thought.Shang wouldn't want her as his wife in the first place.he had already proven it last night. Still she had to admit it was the only way to keep Tsien from asking more and more questions. She wasn't really in a mood to be interrogated.  
  
"So, it's not like you'll be angry at him forever.right?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +  
  
The sun never came out at all, that day, since gray clouds covered the sky. It seemed it was going to rain.  
  
Tsien had walked next to Mulan while she pulled the kart holding her hand. When a thunder crashed so hard and so loud, the boy tightened the grip on Mulan's hand. "It's ok, Tsien, I'm here with you." Her words, made Tsien smile at her showing he trusted her. She was glad he did so. "I'm going inside with my sister," he announced.  
  
Crystal rain drops started to pour down over their heads. Then, the rain got heavier. Mulan breathed in the air she loved the smell of wet dirt, it made her forget of all her troubles and simply relax her mind. Just when she was totally forgetting about what happened with her poem, Shang appeared, his presence certainly disturbing her peace. "Would you like to take a break from pulling the kart?"  
  
Mulan tried to look as dignified as possible, "No, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" He insisted humbly.  
  
"Yes," she said sarcastically, "Now go, otherwise they are going to think I'm your concubine." As far as he remembered, Mulan had never used sarcasm with him.despite she was a warrior she had always addressed him properly and the way a woman should treat a man.well, she treated him the way friends are treated but always with respect. "Mulan, we need to talk," said Shang. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not in a mood right now. So, why don't you save your breath?"  
  
Shang nodded and walked away sadly. He felt like an idiot. Rejected was more so.  
  
Mulan bit her lips. He had come to her to talk to her and she had rejected him. Stubbornly, she reminded herself he had rejected her last night. Still, it broke her heart he way she had treated him. As hard as it is to admit, she loved him no matter what.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *  
  
The Huns had reached the entrance of the village before the Chinese. Green rice paddies would be the perfect place to attack. They wouldn't suspect. They hid in the rice fields after killing the farmers that worked there (mostly women and teenagers). They left no evidence for the Chinese soldiers to notice though.  
  
"How many Imperial soldiers are after us this time?" Wuzhumuxin addressed one of his men.  
  
"About a hundred," the spy answered.  
  
The Hun leader stood on a rock and announced, "Let them come, and then we'll destroy their precious country. We are ready."  
  
"I think we won't have to wait any longer," one of the Huns pointed out as he heard the Chinese approaching. Their plan would work exactly as they had planned.  
  
Wuzhumuxin let out an evil laughter. He gained his composure and commanded in his fierce voice, "Charge!"  
  
They advanced towards the Imperial soldiers, who were totally unaware of their presence. Arrows hovered above their heads, warning to fall over them.  
  
Without thinking much, Mulan took Mei Hyung and Tsien out of the kart. She released Khan from the heavy load, and helped Tsien up the horse. After that, she handed the baby to her brother's arms and she got up as well. They didn't even say goodbye to Shang. There was no time to say goodbye.  
  
The General watched them leave and whispered with a special caress of affection, "Be careful." He closed his eyes for a second and prayed they would stay away from danger. When he opened his eyes he commanded, "Soldiers use the cannons!" They carried the cannons out of the kart obeying his order.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +  
  
Mulan pressed her heels on her horse making him move as fast as he could.  
  
The Huns noticed Mulan was running away, so their leader ordered, "Don't let her escape, she has to be dead!"  
  
Two Huns chased her shooting flaming arrows at her.  
  
"Tsien keep you head down," she said placing her hand on the boy's head. Mulan turned back and an arrow almost hit her head, luckily, she moved quickly dodging it.  
  
She had to think of something. Just then, she came up with one of her bright ideas. Mulan unfastened the handkerchief from around her neck and ripped it into two. She threw both pieces, which landed on the Huns' faces keeping them from seeing where they were going. This gave her the advantage of getting away. Mushu sighed with relief, "I thought we wouldn't get away from this one." Mulan grinned at him triumphantly.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +  
  
Although the Imperial soldiers aimed the cannons towards the Mongolians, some of them managed to get through the smoke.  
  
Shang kept leading his men with courage and bravery, "Prepare your swords."  
  
The Chinese soldiers took out their swords bravely.  
  
As the Huns attacked and the Imperial soldiers defended their country the real battle began. It was a battle with swords, where one of the two sides had to finish off the opposite with the blood of their men. Blood spilled as swords thrust inside during the process.  
  
Two men charged against the General. Of course it was not easy to defeat Shang. He was an expert with his martial arts skills that he managed to disarm on e of the attackers. Shang had knocked him down and he grabbed his sword and placed it on his sash. The other Hun jumped to his back and tried to cut his head off. Luckily, he just made a scratch on his neck. When he hit the man on his ribs with his strong elbows, the Hun fell back clutching his stomach in pain. Shang wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand. In the process, the Hun he knocked down returned to his standing position. He pulled the General's cape so hard, he completely lost his balance and fell to the ground. The Hun reached his neck and strangled him with his rough hands, making him lose his breath. Shang loosened the grip on his sword allowing the Hun to snatch it and let him breathe. As he caught his breath, the Hun raised Shang's sword threatening he was slashing him into pieces. The General swallowed hard.he was too young to die. Quickly, Shang reached for the sword he hid under his red cape and thrust in into the Hun's heart. It seemed like the man had explode, since the blood came out of him like a wild river. For a moment, Shang watched him shocked. He felt as if he were a barbarian. During that instant of shock, the true barbarian drew his sword into Shang's stomach. The Hun fell back.dead.  
  
Shang groaned in pain and put his arm around his stomach. He had never been wounded so badly, he was bleeding also. Shang tried to stand up, but he fell down when his vision became blurry and unclear. His attempts of keeping his eyes open failed and he fell unconscious on the ground.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +  
  
Once in the village, Mulan went from house to house asking for someone to take care of the poor children. Everyone said they didn't have enough food, or they couldn't stand babies. Finally, a peasant girl named Tanni accepted the kids into her house as if they were her cousins or nephews. Mulan was very thankful to her. Tsien didn't want to be apart from Mulan and Shang, they were his friends.  
  
"Your father is going to come for you and your sister," Mulan assured.  
  
Tsien nodded, wiping the tears from his face with his little hands. "Will I ever see you and Shang again?"  
  
It tore her heart apart to see him cry. He had grown fond of them since the very beginning, and they had also got used to him asking so many questions. There was one problem, Mulan couldn't be sure if she would be able to see him again, or Shang, as long as they kept risking their lives in war there was nothing for sure. Both were warriors and their lives were bound to be risked to protect the whole country. Mulan caressed the boy's cheek and kissed it. Her silence had said it all, and Tsien understood what she meant.  
  
"If you can come back to me," Tsien requested, "We can go together to the Imperial City to watch the Victory Parade. I've never been to the Imperial City.not even once."  
  
She just couldn't deny his request. Mulan placed her hands on the boys ears and kissed his forehead. "We will go.together.the four of us." They embraced each other briefly. Mulan hated goodbyes, specially when it was about someone special like Tsien. He had won a place in her heart, as well as Mei Hyung and Loushen. She kissed the baby goodbye, and thanked Tanni for her hospitality. Mulan rode silently with a tear stung face as she departed. She hoped to get in time and that everything would be under control.  
  
Mushu tried to cheer her up saying, "You will see those kids again."  
  
Mulan made a weak grin. She wondered if the four of them could go someday to the Imperial City, and if Shang would agree to go with her after the way she had been around him. She promised herself that the first thing she would do when seeing Shang, was to beg his forgiveness, no matter how low did she had to humiliate herself. They could forget about everything that happened before and be the best friends, the way things should be.  
  
Dear readers,  
  
I'm planning to get the 8th chapter as soon as I can. Let me see if I can manage to update for Saturday or Sunday. You can all trust that the next chapter is very interesting.  
  
Your friend, Becky. 


	8. Forgiven and Forgotten

Due to schoolwork and my mother's birthday, I couldn't update any sooner; but your patience was worth it. Here goes the famous interesting chapter I promised. By the way, this story isn't finished yet; I think there's like two to four more chapters to be added. Before anything, I'd like to thank all the great Mulan fans who reviewed: Rowena R, Traum, jynkang, crazygurl06, zoomamoonlight, Phoenix Feather, Wyle-CornFlake, Sue (Thanks for updating, I'm gonna read your story as soon as I finish uploading), Jeanine, Dragon Faere, KrissKross (Yao, Ling, and Chien Po will appear later on), Anna, Lyn and all the people who will read this chapter someday and review. ( I like to make my own characters and from what I've read I see you liked little Tsien. He is really is a sweet boy. ( It's wonderful to know you guys like my imagination. Every single review encourages me to write more. Thank you guys again.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Forgiven and Forgotten  
  
When Mulan returned to the rice fields, the battle was over. The smell of blood and smoke went through and inside her nose, suddenly making her feel sick. There were hundreds of corpses before her eyes, both Mongolian and Chinese. She looked around hoping to find any sign of life from her comrades. Where was Shang? The question hung unanswered. If something happened to him she would.simply not live with it. It was awful being there all alone surrounded by the dead. She started to pinch her neck nervously while she wandered around looking for Shang. Among the dead bodies, Mulan found Peng's body and his head not far away from it. She couldn't help but to feel pity for the arrogant man. He was still a living being.  
  
Mulan started to call her General's name screaming a couple of times, but there was no answer except for the echo of her own voice. She spotted Li Shang's red cape and ran to him. He was laying there, eyes shut and covering the wound. Mulan knelt beside him. Shang looked so weak and defeated, not exactly his real self. Mushu checked his pulse and heartbeat; he was still alive. "His pulse is very weak, I could barely feel it," the dragon said leaving his pulse.  
  
"He's breathing," Mulan observed putting her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever.  
  
"I think you should wake him up," Mushu suggested.  
  
Mulan removed Shang's arm gently to see the wound. He was bleeding too much and the wound was very deep. "I have to clean this before it gets more infected," She said with a worried expression on her face, "Mushu could you bring me some water?" She pointed out to the fields further. There had to be clean water somewhere.  
  
"Yes Sir." He did it with the intention of making her laugh but she was too worried to even grin. Her guardian disappeared into the fields searching for water.  
  
Mulan began calling his name and shaking his shoulders, but it seemed useless. Shang just lay there motionless and unconscious. No, he couldn't die now. They had to talk and she needed to apologize and be friends one more time. Hopelessly, Mulan bent down and leaned her head on his chest. For as much as she tried, she couldn't prevent the tears from falling. She would give her life to keep this man away from pain and death. It crushed her to see him like that; it was against of how he had always been. Li Shang was so powerful to her (to the point she almost considered him all mighty). He was her hero since the beginning. "Shang you cannot die," She sobbed, "I'm sorry for being so stupid when I avoided you and didn't let you talk things over." She felt terrible, so empty and so regretted about her attitude towards him the last days. What if he never woke up? Was this his end? It was definitely not fair. Why didn't the Huns kill her instead? She had been the one who killed Shan Yu after all. So many questions unanswered.  
  
Clenching her fists, she whispered softly, "I love you." It came out of her so easily from the bottom of her broken heart. Now it didn't matter if he knew.  
  
Her weeping reached his ears and Shang slowly opened his eyes. Surprise was his first reaction when he saw Mulan crying so close to him. Of course, he was grateful it was Mulan; but wasn't she supposed to be mad at him?  
  
"Mulan?" he called in a weak voice.  
  
The volume was too low that it couldn't beat her sobbing in a way she could hear him. The picture of her wearing her short black hair loose pleased him; he had always thought she looked pretty like that. Shang tried calling her name once again, but man the way she cried was too loud. Slowly, he placed his hand on her back. Gasping, she pulled away thinking it was someone who wanted to harm her. Mulan was already thinking of a way to defend herself.it was only Shang who grinned weakly yet satisfied with her reaction.  
  
"You scared the heck out of me," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. Of course she was not letting him see her cry.  
  
Shang was a little confused; the last thing he remembered was one of the Huns was running away riding his white horse. "What happened?"  
  
"You're wounded," she told him.  
  
He tried to sit up but the pain was too strong he was forced to lie back again. "I've noticed," he added.  
  
Their selfish pride reminded them they were still mad at each other keeping their mouths quiet for some seconds. Both realized it was time to end this nonsense and apologize. They began with "Shang, I," and "Mulan, I" at the same time. Their eyes met as they chuckled. It seemed years had gone by since the last time they had shared a laugh, when only days had gone by.  
  
Mulan directed her gaze at Shang's stomach and inquired, "Does it hurt much?"  
  
"There are worse pains," he answered.  
  
She thought it was clear what kind of pain did he meant, the pain in your heart. Still she was puzzled if it meant losing his father and mother, and maybe even losing her friendship and the way she had treated him. "Shang listen, I'm sorry for being so rude to you. It's just that ."  
  
He interrupted her, "It's my fault. I behaved like an idiot."  
  
"No, Shang. I was the one who didn't act like an adult with my foolish behavior."  
  
"It doesn't matter now. We should just forget the whole problem and start again," he suggested.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Shang's eyes began to feel heavy, and the vision of Mulan became blurry. She noticed right away what was going on. Gently she commanded, "Shang don't shut your eyes!"  
  
"I can't help it, they feel so heavy," he said with his eyes almost closed.  
  
"You're not cooperating."  
  
"Mulan," Shang said in a weak voice, "I think my time has come you are the right person to take my place and lead the troops."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that," she said. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I can leave this world in peace now that we've forgiven each other," he replied. He caressed her cheek affectionately and smiled lopsidedly.  
  
"No, you can't!"  
  
Li Shang closed his eyes and fainted. He was still dripping blood from the wound.  
  
"Shang you can't go!" Mulan cried, "I need you." She took his hand and squeezed it hard. "I need you more than anything," she whispered. Her love had finally been truly confessed, unfortunately, he had fallen unconscious. Fate wasn't fair. Why Shang? The man she admired was now between life and death.  
  
There was some hope though, if she could stop the bleeding. Mushu and Cri- kee returned carrying water in Mulan's helmet and some herbs. "These ones can be useful to disinfect the wound."  
  
"Great," she muttered. Mulan removed his sash and unfastened his robe a little to care the wound. Her fingertips stained with blood; but she cared less it was Shang's blood after all. To start, Mulan poured some water on the wound. Then, she put the herbs which caused an ache that made Shang come back from unconsciousness. "Aggr," he complained. Mulan told him to lie back again to continue the cure. "It's gonna hurt more if you sit."  
  
"Pain? It doesn't hurt. Not more than just a little scratch," Shang lied.  
  
Mulan pressed a piece of cloth to block the blood. She shook her head. "I'm not going to mock you if you feel pain or you want to cry. You've been very brave and strong since the first day I met you."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you if you mock me."  
  
"I have no right to mock you in the first place."  
  
"Why not, I deserve it after all the awful things I've done to you."  
  
"Like what?" she dared.  
  
Shang started to name the silliest details Mulan never bothered to remember. "I told you to leave Camp Wu Zhong because I thought you were not fit to be a soldier a year ago."  
  
"I was very lazy at the beginning." Mulan confessed, "I was not used to do exercise. So that's Ok."  
  
"I spilled my fury on you when I discovered you were a woman," he continued.  
  
"I have already forgiven you," She looked down and sighed. "Besides, you had so many things torturing you that moment." It was something to admire, that she held no regrets against the young man; Mulan had always justified he was doing the right thing since she had been the one who lied.  
  
"There are times in which I can't understand the reason why you show all this mercy to me.I don't deserve it."  
  
"Mercy?" It was not really mercy; it was her way to show him that she cared for him. Shang assented. "I wasn't merciful when I saw the stupid poem in your hands. Honestly, I was really silly. You were not the one who read the poem first."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Mushu told me."  
  
"Is that the guiding spirit?" Innocent Shang, he actually believed the pesky dragon's lie.  
  
Mulan coughed a little. As a matter of fact, Mushu was behind Mulan. She turned to him and shot a playful glare at her guardian. "As far as I know, Mushu is a guardian of the Fa family. I don't know where you get that from." Mushu threw a little rock straight to Mulan's back; he was certainly not pleased with her last comment.  
  
"He told me so."  
  
Mulan shook her head. "He told me once he was the guardian of the Fa family.guardian of the last souls when he was really not least than the gong ringer of my ancestors."  
  
This whole thing about Mushu was really a puzzle Shang couldn't put together. "What is he really?"  
  
"Hey! I am the guardian of the Fa Family!" Mushu proclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but you were the gong ringer who destroyed the Great Stone Dragon and advised me the first time I joined the army so my ancestors would absolve your mistakes and disasters," Mulan corrected him. She spoke fast, but at least now Shang was starting to solve the mystery of Mushu's real job.  
  
Mushu inspected his nails and puffed his chest proudly. "You forgot to mention that thanks to me you became a heroin and your ancestors gave me a job as a guardian of the Fa family once again."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Shang let out a laugh that ached so badly.  
  
"Don't laugh," Mulan chided him.  
  
"I couldn't help it. This thing is funny."  
  
"We're not telling you this to sound funny," Mushu dove in, "Actually; we're trying to keep you awake."  
  
"Thank you," Shang said.  
  
Mulan smiled at him kindly and stared into his black eyes. Their darkness made them shine in a way they could hypnotize her. They were fascinating. "You're welcome," she replied.  
  
"Why do you do this for me?" he asked.  
  
She took some time in thinking of a good answer that would assure him it wasn't for pity. He waited patiently and watched her gazing at the sky for an answer. To Shang, she looked quite intellectual and amusing when she got lost in her thoughts. She was a mystery to him, he was desperately aching to discover. "Ok, in the first place," She began, "You are my commanding officer and it is my duty to give you my aid whenever you need it." She made a pause allowing him to nod. "Then, you are my friend, and friends are always there to help each other."  
  
"I haven't been a good friend to you."  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes. Was he doing it on purpose? "You have listened to me no matter how crazy my words were, you spared my life, you told me things I bet you've never spoken to anyone before, and you are probably one of the few persons who don't judge my appearance."  
  
"You're right, but I'm still an idiot."  
  
"Oh, enough with that," She said, "As long as I forgive you the world keeps spinning."  
  
"Ok, because I couldn't stand you being mad at me."  
  
Mulan's cheeks flushed red. Her heart told her it meant something that he was trying to give her a clue that he cared for her. Yet, her brain reminded her they were only friends, and that's the way they would always remain. She uncovered the wound to check it's progress. "You're not bleeding as much."  
  
"I feel better now."  
  
"I'm glad you're doing well."  
  
"Thanks to you again."  
  
"You're always welcome." She bowed her head humbly. Indeed, whenever he'd need her she would always come to his aid not matter the distance, the difficulty, the boundaries. Her loyalty had been proven so many times before. "Where's your horse?"  
  
"I guess one of those barbarians stole it," Shang supposed.  
  
Mulan swallowed hard. She thought it was all over now. "You mean there are still some Huns?"  
  
"I bet they went straight to the Imperial City," The General explained, "But it will be easier this time. There aren't many left alive."  
  
"Right," Mulan said with a smirk.  
  
She helped Shang to get up, but he insisted he could do it on his own. Once he stood on his feet he got dizzy and leaned his arm on Mulan's shoulder. "It's not like you've lost your strength," she said, "Come on." The lady brought her horse to him. "You are too weak to walk, get up."  
  
"But Mulan." He sighed. There had to be some way he had to repay her kindness.  
  
"Just get up."  
  
Shang put his feet on the saddle and slowly helped himself up. He shut his eyes as the pain came.  
  
Mulan took care of leading the horse. She intended to take him somewhere to rest and regain his strength. Maybe Tanni would accept him two.but she felt she had asked her more than enough with the two kids. On the way to the village she planned to reach the Imperial City and take care of the Huns with the help of Mushu and Cri-kee.Shang said they weren't a lot of them left. But how much was a few? Three, five, probably ten? Despite war and everything, Mulan felt peace inside of her now that she had talked things over with Shang and she was convinced Shang would always be her best friend. 


	9. Compliments

Dear Readers,  
  
I want to apologize for not updating in the past three weeks. It has been a long time, and it is not easy to live knowing all of you are waiting for the next chapter to come. I had exams this week and I couldn't even glance at the computer because I had a lot to study. At least your waiting has been worth it.this is a 9 page document in word. ( Ok, thank you very much for your patience and your reviews: Sue, jynkang, Crazygurl06, sovereign, Jeanine, Kayley, AD, Wyle-CornFlake, Amb3r, Toughspirit, YunCyn, RowenaR, and everyone who reads this later on.  
  
Jeanine, Amb3r and Toughspirit: I will try to email you guys today. I haven't checked my inbox the last 2 weeks.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9: Compliments  
  
The fact that Mulan had rescued Shang was a little ironic, since her own father had asked the young General to watch over her. Instead, she had been the one chosen to save his life.for the third time. Honestly it didn't bother him much, he was grateful it was her instead. Amid his delirium while mounted on Mulan's black horse, Shang wondered if he would have one day the chance to save this woman's life.not just protect her.save her. He wondered if she would allow him to do so.  
  
People in the village continued their lives doing their normal activities except for working in the rice fields. They were too frightened to even get near.  
  
Mulan and the half asleep young man passed by Tanni's home. She thought for a moment that maybe this graceful girl would be her only hope; yet it was not easy to go on intruding into other people's houses. It was against her principles. Hopefully, she could go and knock on her door with the excuse of saying hello to Tsien and Tanni would allow them to stay. Well, it didn't matter if Mulan had nowhere to spend the night; she could fix that herself.but Shang. With a deep sight Mulan tied Khan's reins on a tree nearby and asked Mushu to take care of Shang.  
  
She could swear Mushu was reading her mind. "Nice strategy, soldier!" The dragon put his two thumbs up and winked an eye at Mulan. Cri-kee broke into laughter.  
  
There was no real need to knock on the door, since Tsien had seen Mulan through the window. Immediately he ran to greet her. The smile on his young features could hardly conceal the joy he felt to see his dear friend. Only a few hours had gone by, but he was so used to her that they seemed like days. As soon as he reached her, the boy embraced Mulan with the same love a son would embrace his mother. She lifted him up and spun him around with glee. Giggles escaped from the child.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Mulan asked breaking away.  
  
"Yes," Tsien replied, "Where is Shang?"  
  
"He's right there on my horse," Mulan pointed out.  
  
The boy walked towards Khan and noticed Shang was asleep while his clothes were stained with thick red blood. Was he dead? He wondered as he stared at the motionless body of his number one hero. "Is he ok?" Tsien asked with a slight hesitation in his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Mulan answered, "He just needs to rest."  
  
They hadn't noticed Tanni was there behind them, watching and listening to every single word they spoke, until she offered humbly, "He can stay here until he's healthy enough to continue on to the Imperial City."  
  
"I don't come to give you any more trouble," Mulan said, "You have done a lot by taking care of these two children."  
  
"I don't cause much trouble," Tsien complained.  
  
Both girls burst into laughter. Tanni turned serious again and said, "It won't be much of a request. You soldiers fight to protect us all, and we have to pay you somehow." "Are you sure?" Mulan asked quite embarrassed.  
  
"Certainly," The girl answered, "It is an honor to serve China's first heroin."  
  
Mulan couldn't help but to smile fondly at Tanni. So she didn't hate her for breaking the law and joining the army. Now that she thought of it, not everyone hated her.her family was proud of her, Yao, Ling and Chien Po were very good friends, Loushen wasn't afraid of getting near to her, Tsien and Mei Hyung didn't show the smallest or simplest signs of wrath towards her, Tanni had been very kind, and of course Shang didn't hate her. So why worry about other peoples' opinion as long as she had people who cared for her? "Please," Mulan addressed Tanni with modesty, "I am just a girl like you are."  
  
"Well, it is not good that he sleeps in an uncomfortable position," Tanni referred to Shang.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Mulan walked to him and shook him slowly to wake him up. Shang carefully got down the horse and walked into the house leaning on Mulan's shoulder. Tanni watched the pair walking together. The way Mulan helped him get down the horse and how concerned she was about the General's health, the way Shang leaned on her shoulder so easily with no hesitation, allowed the girl to think they were something more than friends. She led them into a room where Shang lied down on a warm comfy bed. Tanni walked out of the room to let them talk in private, she didn't even let Tsien in.  
  
Mulan checked his temperature again. His forehead was very hot and so were his wrists. "How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Much better thanks to you," he answered, "I'm ready to leave to the Imperial City tomorrow."  
  
Mulan grinned, and gazed at the piece of cloth on his stomach. She carefully removed it to see if he had a scab. In fact he had one and a really big one. The view didn't appear disgusting to her at all. "Are you joking?" He was starting to sound like her stubborn own self. "You have a terrible fever and if you force your body to keep fighting it will only get worse."  
  
Shang reached for her hand, took it in his own and caressed it with tenderness. Mulan felt a chill ran down her spine with his touch, although it was so wonderful the way he touched her. A sigh escaped from her and he was curious to know the reason. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"If something happens to you I simply won't." She was interrupted by Tsien storming into the room.  
  
"Shang, are you sick?" The boy asked with a worrisome look upon his young features.  
  
"No Tsien just wounded," the man replied putting his hand on his forehead to check his own temperature.  
  
"How did you get the wound?" Tsien asked with the same curiosity to learn he always used when he spoke to him.  
  
"A Hun did this to me," Shang explained, "See, that's why it's dangerous to be a warrior."  
  
Not paying much attention to Shang's last words, Tsien sat on the bed and pulled the blanket off Shang. "I want to see the wound."  
  
"It's covered with a bandage, so you won't see much," Mulan said patiently. He took a sneak peek at the blood stained bandage and said disappointedly, "Ok."  
  
"Tsien, I think it's time for you to go to bed."  
  
"But it's quite early, and it's been a long time since I saw Shang," the child replied.  
  
"Yeah years," Mulan said with sarcasm.  
  
The boy fixed his eyes on Shang hoping he would contradict Mulan. Instead he said, "Do what Mulan says."  
  
Leaving him no choice, Tsien said, "All right, I'll go to bed, but" he made a pause to make his request loud and clear, "I want her to tell me a bedtime story before I sleep."  
  
Mulan turned to Shang and he shrugged in response. "Ok," she agreed.  
  
Tsien led Mulan into the room where he was to sleep. Mei Hyung was lying on the bed playing with her little hands and making soft baby sounds. Mulan approached to her saying, "Hello pretty one." The baby chuckled; she looked adorable when she laughed.  
  
"She's laughing!" Tsien exclaimed clapping his hands together.  
  
True, that Mei Hyung could sense the tension around her even if she was too young to care about the war her country was being put up to. Despite her lack of experience, she noticed right away that the woman she saw everyday, the woman who gave her birth, and the woman who would sing her a lullaby to sleep was gone. The baby reflected the longing for her mother day after day by never laughing. Now, Mulan, the woman warrior, had inspired her trust and affection and returned the smile on her face. Maybe because of the way Mulan treated her, with love, care and patience made Mei Hyung think she was something like a mother too. The child was glad to see Mulan again.  
  
Mulan lifted the baby and said, "You look even more beautiful when you laugh."  
  
Tsien got into the bed and Mulan sat on the edge with little Mei Hyung in her arms. The boy reminded impatiently, "Mulan, the story."  
  
"Oh, yeah," She began, "Not very long ago there lived a little red dragon named Mushu who worked as a gong ringer in a family." The story about her guardian appeared to be funny and interesting to the boy's point of view that he didn't fell asleep until Mulan got to the end of the story, where the ancestors accepted Mushu back as a guardian in that family. Mulan kissed the boy goodnight. Tanni quietly observed the way she cared for both children. Mulan rocked Mei Hyung and whispered a lullaby she remembered her mother sang to her when she was a child, and stopped when the baby drifted into the world of dreams. She could sense someone watching her, and she simply tried to act nonchalantly. She placed the baby next to her brother and covered both with a warm blanket. A sigh escaped from her mouth as she wondered if she would have her own children someday. Mulan caught Tanni staring at her, but she said nothing; it was her house, and she had the right to visit whichever room she wished to.  
  
Aware that the other woman had seen her, Tanni offered an apology, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but to admire your natural grace with children."  
  
Mulan smiled; strangers rarely mentioned or spoke about her virtues, especially after she failed the matchmaker's test. She didn't want to sound presumptuous or anything of the sort; that's why she remained silent accepting the compliment with modesty.  
  
"Oh, is there anything you would like?" Tanni asked, "I suppose you must be very hungry and tired."  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine." Mulan answered.  
  
"But you haven't eaten anything and you've been going from here to there all day long," Tanni replied, "Come on, I won't take a NO for an answer."  
  
Leaving her with no choice, Mulan followed the lady into the kitchen. "May I help you?" she offered.  
  
"Oh, no, you just sit there," Tanni said, "Anyway the food is already ready."  
  
Nodding, Mulan took a seat on the floor in front of the table. Afterwards, Tanni placed a bowl of rice and vegetables on the table.  
  
"Sorry but these are the leftovers from lunch," Tanni excused herself, "We usually eat them at dinner, because we don't like to waste. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," Mulan replied immediately with a mouthful of food. She was definitely not a princess and obviously not discourteous. Besides, she had grown in a humble farm too, why should she ask for more? Mulan swallowed the food and added, "We do that back at home too."  
  
"Really?" the girl asked amazed. She always thought Mulan was one of those rich girls sick and tired of the every day routine and all crazy about having adventures.  
  
"Yes." Mulan answered. She wondered why would they think she was spoiled when all of her life she had been a modest person. "We had years of hardships but we were happy."  
  
"People in here say you are the daughter of a rich merchant," Tanni confessed, "Others say your father is a wealthy retired soldier." Her biography had been altered depending on the place they told the legend of Fa Mulan.  
  
Mulan chuckled politely with a hand on her mouth, "Gossip, never take it too serious."  
  
Tanni didn't get the meaning of her words, everyone swore she was all that. She turned to Mulan with confusion.  
  
"Honestly," Mulan explained, "My father got retired from the Imperial Army when I was a baby but he's not a rich man. He has a farm he inherited from our first ancestors."  
  
Tanni nodded and stood up. The tea was ready so she gracefully poured some tea into her guest's cup.  
  
"Thank you," Mulan said taking a sip of the warm tea. She put the cup back on the table and asked a bit embarrassed, "Would you let me take some tea to Shang?"  
  
Tanni let out a giggle. The woman warrior was a bit shy when asking a favor to a stranger, no wonder she was a farm girl also. "Of course you can," she answered, "I can prepare him some more if he wishes."  
  
"Well, a little cup will do for the moment."  
  
There was a short pause of silence when Tanni thought about Mulan and Shang. She wondered if they were married or at least betrothed. "I don't like to meddle in affairs that are none of my business, but you to are a very cute couple, in my opinion a heaven-sent match."  
  
Mulan's embarrassment showed right away as soon as a crimson red blush crept on her cheeks and ears. She giggled nervously to hide her feelings and said, "You mean Shang and me? Oh, no. The general and I are just friends."  
  
"Oh," Tanni repeated disappointedly, "Friends." Was it just she the only one who noticed certain fondness between them, something like chemistry to be more exact. No, this had to go somewhere else other than friendship.  
  
Mulan inquired with hesitation, "What makes you think there's a relationship between us?"  
  
The other woman found funny the way a smile spread across the warrior's features when they mentioned the handsome General. She cleared her throat and simply answered, "You two seem to be pretty close."  
  
"Actually, we are close, but only as close as two friends." Yeah right, as if she were convinced and satisfied by the fact they were just friends. Tired of talking about herself, Mulan decided to end this once and for all, "I think we've talked enough about me. Now I'd like to know about you."  
  
Tanni looked down at her tea and answered, "Honestly, there isn't much to say. I am a peasant girl who works in the rice crops every day to ensure there's food on the table for my mother and me."  
  
She didn't want to intrude in other's life but Mulan decided to ask, "And your father?" Well there had to be some trust now, Tanni had asked her about Shang first.  
  
The girl let you a sigh, "He died when I was a child. He caught a sickness that slowly killed him and left us alone."  
  
Pursing her lips, Mulan said, "I'm sorry." She couldn't imagine her life growing up without her dear Baba, it was impossible when he had taught her lots of things and shared so many great moments together.  
  
"It's ok. My mother taught me that life must go on no matter what."  
  
After finishing her meal and her tea, Mulan went into the room where Shang was spending the night, carrying a cup of warm tea in her hands. She expected him to be asleep by now. Instead, he was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He sat up as soon as she saw her coming in.  
  
"You shouldn't be awake," she chided him.  
  
"You know I'm restless all the time. I never sleep," was his excuse.  
  
Mulan chuckled softly.  
  
"I brought you some tea," she said, "It'll do you well." She handed the cup of tea to him.  
  
"Thanks." He took a sip and questioned, "Did you prepare it? It tastes well."  
  
Mulan crossed her arms to her chest and replied, "What do you think?"  
  
"I thought you did, but now that you come with that question I guess Tanni was the one who did it."  
  
"Right," she said.  
  
Shang patted a spot next to him inviting her to have a seat, nonchalant if it was improper to do such. He gazed at her for a brief moment as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was wearing her short black hair loose, falling over her shoulders with grace. He had fallen in love with the tiny lady before his eyes since, he'd been aware of her natural beauty when she landed next to him after jumping from the roof of the Imperial palace. He couldn't tell if it was irony or awkwardness but her soldier comrades were wearing make up when they pretended to be concubines to save the emperor; while Fa Mulan wasn't wearing anything, except for that natural blush on her cheeks. She didn't look like a concubine in the first place; she was too innocent to be compared with one. And somehow, that innocence had attracted him. Now Shang realized he had been too blind and stubborn to admit he loved her.  
  
"What?" She asked, and he turned his gaze to another direction. "Just thinking." He felt like a fool. Ok, it was now or never, a little compliment would hurt no one. "You . you.should wear you hair loose more often." He trailed off knowing he could've done better.  
  
Mulan involuntary stroked her hair and placed a lock behind her ear. It was weird; Shang had never said anything about her hair. Actually, he had never said a thing about her physical appearance. Uncertain whether to think if he liked the way she looked with her loose hair or if she appeared too ugly to him with a bun. She could imagine the silliest things sometimes.  
  
Shang had expected a smile or a thank you from part of her, but instead he could only see her face full of confusion. He knew it was not enough.  
  
Things got a little clear when a hesitant general completed, "You look even prettier."  
  
Mulan could feel the heat spreading across her cheeks. Why had he said that? Did it mean something? Just a little clue of his feelings; she'd give anything to know what was going through him head that very moment. She managed to reply with a clumsy "Really?" but she slapped herself mentally for being so silly. Couldn't she take a compliment with no questions; especially a compliment coming from her beloved Li Shang? She wondered, why did she have to act like that in front of him? She cursed herself in her thoughts. All she wanted was to impress him and she felt like she did exactly the opposite, although things weren't that bad. It was something about her, something she was so used to do that she didn't consider wrong to hurt herself with her own negative conclusions. Her thoughts were interrupted when he heard Shang's voice calling her name.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
Scratching his head, Shang said, "How many times have you saved my life?"  
  
It was a funny question to her point of view. She shrugged, it wasn't as if she would charge him someday the times she had generously saved his life.  
  
"I need to pay you someday."  
  
His comment made her giggle. "Shang, I'm not asking you to pay."  
  
Ignoring her, he insisted, "Ok, it was the time you saved me during the avalanche, and then when you threw a shoe at Shan Yu when he tried to kill me, after that, you saved the whole country from Shan Yu, and today you rescued me."  
  
Mulan let out a long, heavy sigh. "I was the one who caused the avalanche, so it wasn't that heroic, then when I threw a shoe at Shan Yu it was my job to prevent him from killing you, besides I had to make it up to you for sparing my life."  
  
The memory had haunted him for so many nights, mostly by the thought of what he could've done. As matter of fact he never intended to drop the sword before her and least to kill her; but the only way he could think of sparing her life in that moment was that, leaving her in the cold mountains. He was so regretted about that day mostly for abandoning her and threatening to kill her when he really wasn't going to do it. "Sparing your life was never enough to pay my debt"  
  
Mulan bit her lips, she had tried to forget the way Shang had looked at her when he found out he had been betrayed by his most loyal soldier. For as much as she tried, she couldn't forget his cold stone glare but she had forgiven him long ago. They were friends now.  
  
"Oh and that day in the palace," She went on with her explanations, "It wasn't just me who saved China and probably today was the first time you can assure I saved your life."  
  
"Ok, you just please let me repay my debt when the time comes."  
  
She couldn't argue about that. Actually, it would be wonderful if he'd rescue her someday. "Deal," she said with a smile.  
  
The subject was changed all of a sudden by Mulan, "When I went to see Mei Hyung she was laughing. I hadn't seen her laughing before today."  
  
"It is something about you," Shang said, "I bet you'd make a great mother someday."  
  
Stammering her fingers on her lap she replied, "Probably a good mother in some way, but I doubt there is someone willing to let me be his wife."  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked intrigued. So, he had her all for himself despite of the wonderful woman she was.  
  
"Well, the matchmaker said I am a disgrace and not exactly the kind of woman men would want."  
  
Mulan wasn't a disgrace to Shang; she was different indeed, but the way she differed the other girls was amusing and extraordinary. She was very smart and he couldn't deny she had good looks too. "Not all of us want a wife that knows how to cook and please her husband. There are more important things than graceful beauty and pleasure." He had spoken with no hesitation this time, expressing his thoughts and opening his hear to her. There was her clue revealed. His words were wise and she had fallen in love with his wisdom from the very beginning. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute but their gaze, hypnotized. Anyone could swear they were about to kiss, but their gaze fell apart when Tanni came into the room asking if there was something they needed before she slept.  
  
"It's ok," Shang said.  
  
Tanni turned to Mulan and she said, "I can sleep in the same room the children are sleeping. I'll just borrow a blanket and a pillow." She stood up and said goodnight to Shang.  
  
Mulan couldn't sleep that night thinking that the Huns could reach the Imperial City before them. She had to do something to keep them from getting there. Shang had said there weren't many barbarians alive; maybe she could manage a couple of men, she had finished off thousands before, after all.  
  
She got into the room where Shang was peacefully asleep (at least he pretended) and walked to his bed. Mulan planted a kiss on his forehead and tiptoed out of the room.  
  
When Mulan was out, Shang opened his eyes and smiled to himself. He had found it hard to sleep also. 


	10. Stubborn Woman

Wow! This is the story with the most reviews I have. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. For now, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed for the ninth chapter: Jeanine, Anna, Crazygurl06, YunCyn, jynkang, Katie Carr, zumamoonlight (I will read it), RowenaR, Wyle Corn-Flake, Angelic Pyro, AD, and the people who read this and don't review. Oh yes, and Ingrid for reading this and for correcting. Enjoy. (  
  
Chapter 10: Stubborn Woman  
  
Shang turned around to the other side of the bed. It had been a long night and he was trapped in confusion; he couldn't tell if Mulan's kiss had been a dream or real life. Still, his emotions were very strong and he had let the scene repeat all night long inside his head. By dawn, the birds outside chanted with joy. Shang smiled to himself as he thought life had played fair with him for once. He was very grateful. Maybe he should pay her visit and kiss her while she slept, even if it was against traditions.  
  
It was now or never, he decided. The young man got out of bed and stepped on a scroll. Ignoring the object he headed to the room where was Mulan was sleeping. Once in the room, he found both children fast asleep, but there was a pillow and a blanket on the floor, completely abandoned. It was a bit strange; given the fact Mulan was always one of the last soldiers to wake up. Shang made his way outside, guessing Mulan was probably feeding Khan or something. His peace was disturbed when he noticed her horse was nowhere to be found. Where could she be? Shang hurried back into the house. Maybe the scroll he had stepped on before contained something about her whereabouts. It had to belong to her, she couldn't just go unannounced. Then again, Mulan was so unpredictable. Carefully, he unrolled the scroll and read it to himself. There was a slight feeling of relief for the General, at least he knew where she had gone.  
  
"Dear Shang, Sorry to make this decision without consulting you previously, but I knew I had to be quick. I'm on my way to the Imperial City for I couldn't sleep with the knowledge there were still some Huns alive. Mushu is here with me, fulfilling his job as a guardian of the Fa family. I hope you feel better.  
  
Sincerely, Mulan."  
  
Shang dropped the scroll immediately after reading the message. She couldn't go and face the Huns all by herself. Mulan could be so stubborn at times and so carefree about risking her life as if there was no one who cared for her. He sighed reminding himself he would've exactly the same.  
  
He had to go after her, wounded or not, she was his responsibility. He couldn't betray Fa Zhou and break the promise he made. Besides, Shang wouldn't let anything happen to his porcelain warrior.  
  
Without thinking things around much, the General put on his shoes, armor, and red cape. His wound was healing properly; he smiled to himself with the thought that Mulan had cured him. Shang tripped with a stone and fell flat on the floor. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists because of the pain. His landing sounded loud enough to wake up sleeping Mei Hyung next room and started to cry. Naturally, everyone in the house woke up. Tanni rushed out of her room and found Shang getting up with a painful expression on his face. "What happened, sir?"  
  
"I just slipped. Nothing serious," he replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
This time, Mei Hyung's cries were even louder.  
  
"What's wrong with that baby?" Tanni spoke up, "Mulan must be having a hard time to calm her down." She walked into the room. Tsien was covering his ears and yelling, "Where's Mulan?"  
  
Shang stood on the entrance of the room. "Mulan's not here," he announced solemnly, "I'm going after her."  
  
Tanni raised her brow confused. "Where did she go?" She lifted the baby in her arms, at least Mei Hyung wasn't crying so loud now.  
  
"She went after the Huns."  
  
Tanni gasped in response. Wasn't she afraid of them? She inquired, "All by herself?"  
  
"Mulan is a very responsible soldier as you can see," Shang answered, "but I can't let her do this alone."  
  
"That's very romantic", she dove in.  
  
Shang blushed but remained composed. He cleared his throat and the lady covered her mouth with her hand. She shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Anyway," Shang changed the subject, "I need a favor."  
  
"Sure, anything you want sir."  
  
"Could the kids stay here a few more days?"  
  
She turned to Tsien who was paying close attention to their conversation and smiled at him, and then fixed her eyes on the crying baby a little uncertain if she could take care of her. "Oh, that would be no problem."  
  
Shang nodded. "Thanks."  
  
He said goodbye to Tsien. "I'll be seeing you soon. Behave and take care."  
  
"Ok," The boy replied. He stayed thoughtful for a few seconds and asked, "Shang, are you going without a horse?"  
  
The General shrugged.  
  
"One of my neighbors has a horse," Tanni offered, "He will be glad to help one of our heroes."  
  
"It's ok, there isn't the."  
  
Before he could finish the sentence, Tanni had already run out of the house with Mei Hyung in her arms to ask the man for the horse.  
  
Shang didn't want to be such a pain in the neck, but then again, she had been the one who insisted. He shook his head.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
For hours, Mulan had been riding her horse, full speed. She had reached the Tung Shao Pass by that time. So many memories, still fresh on her mind; she could perfectly remember the picture of all the dead men scattered on the cold snow. The snow was gone now, and so had the corpses, gone with the wind. Grass had grown over the ground where those bodies had laid, and where those burned homes had been established once.  
  
Mulan dismounted her horse allowing him to rest, while she looked for any trace of the invaders.|  
  
"That was about time," Mushu complained.  
  
"Sorry, we need to get there faster," she replied.  
  
"Let me prepare you breakfast," Mushu said.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Look at you." The dragon chided her, "You are very skinny. You haven't been eating properly." He was starting to sound like her mother.  
  
"We don't have any time to waste. This was just a little break."  
  
"Young lady," Mushu went on, "Your nutrition is not a waste of time."  
  
Mulan let out a laugh. "Come on. Let's get going."  
  
"Oh you will not."  
  
She mounted her horse again. "Are you staying?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Captain," Mushu said as he jumped back on Khan. 


	11. Wise Warrior

It's been a month since I last updated in this fanfic. I hope it doesn't take me so long to update next time. I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter. Thank you very much to : Wyle-CornFlake, infernal, Sue, Jeanine, ToughSpirit, Mewing Snowball, Khmer Girl, aiteane, kristy, Amb3r and Luanne.  
  
Chapter 11: Bright Ideas Always Make The Best Plans  
  
The large and sturdy buildings surrounding the Imperial palace were finally at sight from the entrance of the majestic city.  
  
"Victory lies in our hands," Wuzhumuxin announced, cleaning the sweat on his enlarged forehead, "It's just too simple."  
  
His men laughed and cheered triumphantly. Wuzhumuxin turned to one of his subordinates asking, "Any ideas to fool the citizens so we can get to the Imperial Palace without being recognized?"  
  
The man placed a hand under his chin, and pulled his beard. If they went straight to the palace without a mask to conceal their Mongolian traits, they would be discovered right away and probably stopped by the guards before reaching the palace. "We can always dress like concubines, it would be easier to reach the emperor like that," the man suggested. Honestly, he lacked of imagination, he was too bad at thinking that he had to copy Mulan's idea.  
  
The Huns shared a few seconds of laughter.  
  
Wuzhumuxin shouted fiercely, "You idiots! Have some respect for my brother!" It made him really angry to be reminded of the way his older brother had been defeated. The truth was pathetic and he felt ashamed that a man of such power like the great Shan Yu was so easily defeated by a small and skinny woman with guts. He turned his back on his men and walked away to be alone. Wuzhumuxin let out a sigh and muttered, "I will kill her for you." Then he chuckled, "and I will prove that I was always better than you.powerful and stronger." He shook his head.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Tanni's neighbor and old man, (about seventy something years old) gladly accepted to lend his horse to the General. It was something about the villagers there; they were very friendly and generous, especially to the soldiers. They were always disposed for charity.  
  
Shang was very grateful to these people, the only problem was that the horse was very skinny and had little energy. So he was having a hard time with that horse, which kept making stops and refused to go on, unless he would slap his butt with the reigns. Still the horse wasn't going to stop him from going after Fa Mulan. Shang had learned a valuable lesson from this wonderful woman: Never give up. For as hopeless as things get, there's always something new to try out and work things out.  
  
"Come on," Shang said through gritted teeth, pressing his heels hard on the horse's ribs.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The news that the Huns had crossed the border that marked the limits between China and Mongolia was spread among the villagers like a virus. The tension in the Imperial City increased each day that went by. Everyone was aware of every move in the city and most of them panicked. The streets and market place weren't as crowded as they usually were for the people feared that maybe the barbarians could attack sooner or later. They had no choice, except for waiting. Wait and hope that the Imperial Soldiers would return triumphant and victoriously.  
  
Children didn't go out and play with their friends; they stayed at home instead being under their mothers' care all day.  
  
By sunset, most of the citizens were already at home with doors locked and everything. Just a few merchants risked their lives to keep food on the table. And curious people who wandered out the streets.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
After eating his dinner, the emperor disposed to have some sleep. He left the dining room and headed towards his bedroom.  
  
The moment he was taking off his yellow hat he heard a knock on the door. No one was supposed to bother his highness when the doors of his rooms were locked. The old man thought it must be about something of great importance, and off he went to open the door. It had to be something important; otherwise, the person who was disturbing his majesty would surely receive his or her punishment.  
  
Slowly, the weary man opened the door for the years had forced him to move slowly and carefully. He was getting old and weak. Before he could take a look at the intruder, he was pushed violently to the ground landing hard and feeling his bones ache with the pain.  
  
The emperor tried to get up, but the intruder knocked him on the ground and put pressure with his strong hands around his neck. He could hardly breathe and think. His highness was too weak to fight against the mighty evil Hun, Shan Yu's brother.  
  
"I believe we haven't met before," said Wuzhumuxin loosening the grip on the emperor's neck.  
  
The old man narrowed his small eyes at his enemy. How could he manage to get into the palace? "What do you want from me?" The emperor demanded in a serene voice, "Who are you?"  
  
Wuzhumuxin broke into laughter and stood up knowing the emperor was too weak to fight back. "I am Wuzhumuxin, brother of Shan Yu and leader of the Huns," He scratched his head, "I think there's no need to answer the first question." He took out his sword and pointed towards the emperor's chest.  
  
His majesty swallowed hard revealing he feared to die by the hands of a Mongolian. Drops of sweat ran through his features, yet he tried to look calmed and not panic, because it would only give Wuzhumuxin more advantage over him than he already had.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The Imperial palace was surrounded by Huns. No one dared to go near because of them.  
  
Fa Mulan arrived riding her horse making the least noise possible to avoid being spotted. She had to think of a way to get inside. First of all she completely put aside the idea of getting dressed like a concubine, for the sake of her own dignity and besides, they wouldn't buy it this time, unless they were too stupid to fall into her trap once again. Inside her head, plenty ideas drifted inside; lots of choices but only one of them would be perfect to fulfill her plans.  
  
Mushu was starting to complain that Mulan should've gone with someone else and that it was too dangerous for her (somehow he reminded her of her father). "Mulan," Mushu pretended to be serious for an instant, "You must wait for the other soldiers."  
  
She cut him off, "We don't have much time. I think I can count with you."  
  
Mushu nodded. "There's just one problem here," he went on, "There's only three of us." Khan glared at the dragon. "Oh, yes, and counting the cow here, we're four. The point is that we are not enough to kill those barbarians. There's like ten of them against the four of us. What if they have other forces hidden in the city?"  
  
"Shang said they weren't that much," She replied, "Besides, we can work out a plan that will succeed."  
  
"Ok, but if anything happens to you, your ancestors will kick my butt out of the shrine and Fa family forever. Just a mistake and." He made a sigh showing they would cut his head off.  
  
"If something happens to me, it won't be your fault. I made my choice long ago, and I decided to be a warrior," Mulan said, "You know I'm just a server for my country. I'd give my life to bring peace if it's necessary." Her words were wise, but not quite convincing to Mushu; she meant so much to him and to her family, that the idea of simply letting her go and risk her precious life was inconceivable. "Let's not waste more time, we must attack them."  
  
"All right!" Mushu agreed cheerfully, "Let's kick some hunnie buns!"  
  
Smiling and winking an eye at him Mulan announced, "I've got a plan."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Five Mongolians stood in the front door of the palace, where the Imperial guards had been. Suddenly, they heard a wild scream nearby.  
  
"What was that?" One of them asked.  
  
"I bet Wuzhumuxin has already killed the emperor," another one replied with an evil look on his face.  
  
"No, it sounds like a maniac that is not faraway from here," a third one suggested.  
  
"We better go and find out what the hell was that."  
  
Right then, a red scrawny thing passed in front of them rapidly. It passed them so fast that not one of them seemed to give much importance to the creature and decided to ignore it.  
  
Three Huns stayed guarding the door while the other two went to search for the maniac who screamed previously. They started to talk at each other and when they finally shut their mouths, they heard a mysterious voice say, "Fools." It was low and soft as a whisper but loud and clear to reach their ears.  
  
They looked at each other confused, tried to guess where did that voice come from and seeing there was no one but them there they shrugged all at once.  
  
"You are not guarding the gardens," the voice said.  
  
"Impossible, of course someone is making sure no one gets through the gardens."  
  
"I was there a few minutes ago," The voice continued, "And the so called guard you left in charge was fast asleep."  
  
"Show yourself!" The tallest of them commanded walking forward.  
  
Mushu and Cri-kee were hiding behind one of the statues embellishing the stairs and entrance.  
  
"I do what I please, you fool," the voice replied. By this time, the three Huns were approaching to the statue. "You will not see me for I do not wish to be seen."  
  
"What the hell are you?" One Hun demanded as he started to prepare his sword to attack.  
  
"I don't want to tell you!" Mushu screamed and ran down the stairs as quick as possible with Cri-kee hopping next to him.  
  
The three Huns chased after them. Being little was a great advantage, Mushu was so fast they couldn't reach him.  
  
While they were busy trying to kill the dragon, Mulan ran up the stairs. They spotted her, and one of them ran after her. She managed to reach the door before her chaser and get inside. She closed the door hard and he hit his head and fainted.  
  
As the two Huns kept running after Mushu down the stairs, the one in front slipped and fell down thrusting the sword through his stomach. The tip of the sword came out on his back. This gave Mushu the advantage to get away and disappear into the darkness. The Hun learned a very valuable lesson: Never run through the stairs carrying a sword. Too bad that he learned the lesson very late. 


	12. Defeated

The end is near. I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers: YunCyn, KhmerGirl, ToughSpirit, AD, Echidne and Jysthea, Angie, Anonymous reviewer, and Jeanine. (  
  
Chapter 12: Defeated  
  
Once she was inside the palace, Mulan took a few seconds to catch her breath. The lights were already dim in there; she guessed the servants were asleep.at least she hoped they were. Up until then, her plan was working out as she had expected it to.  
  
The halls were empty and filled with silence. A dangerous and suspicious silence, the one that can be sensed before something unexpected will happen.  
  
Mulan continued through the halls searching in every room of the palace. She reached the third floor and finally heard a voice.  
  
Walking cautiously, she got to the room where the voice came from. She looked at her surroundings to make sure she was alone. There was no one in sight, yet she remained alert just in case. Mulan placed her ear on the door to listen to the conversation. For the man's accent and the curses he spat for the Chinese, she deduced the voice could only belong to a Hun. He was threatening the emperor and told him that the day of the Mongolian victory over China had finally come.  
  
The door was locked. Mulan sighed and took a look around, and she spotted a large porcelain vase with beautiful exotic violet flowers over a wooden pedestal. A grin spread across her face.another clever idea had brightened her day.  
  
Mulan took the vase in her hands and examined it; she guessed it must've cost a lot. "I'm sorry your majesty," she muttered, "but this is for your own good." She threw the vase at the door.  
  
As it broke into pieces, it made a hard sound that naturally reached the barbarian's ears. Wuzhumuxin opened the door and saw the broken vase. "Who's there?" he demanded.  
  
A shadow approached to him wielding a sword. It was Fa Mulan.  
  
"My, my," the Hun began, "I was expecting this moment to come."  
  
Mulan narrowed her eyes at him, revealing all the loathing she carried inside her heart towards him. This man was responsible for the deaths of innocent people and Chinese soldiers whose' only goal was to protect their country and honor their families.  
  
"Why are you so mad at me?" Wuzhumuxin inquired in a sweetened voice filled with sarcasm, "I should be the one angry since you killed my brother a year ago."  
  
She knitted her eyebrows, this man was so annoying. "Do you think it's fair to invade a country and disturb the peace?" Mulan replied, "You slaughter the lives of women and children yet you feel no shame or regrets for your actions."  
  
Wuzhumuxin groaned fiercely, the way a tiger would do, showing his long and sharp teeth. She was no one to tell him what to do. Blinded by anger he stepped forward and aimed his sword towards Mulan.  
  
Luckily, she managed to back away before it touched her.  
  
They tried to disarm one another, but both were very skilled with their swords, and Mulan was very fast.  
  
The swords clattered and Wuzhumuxin pushed Mulan out of balance obliging her to fall dropping her sword.  
  
"Well, well, well," Wuzhumuxin didn't waste the chance to mock her, "Despite all, you are just as every woman in this world." He burst into laughter, "Just as fragile and withering like any other woman would be."  
  
Mulan clenched her fists in anger, she wasn't going to let him win and enjoy seeing her defeated. He was very wrong about her; she wasn't fragile because she was a warrior. She was determined to prove him wrong just like she had proven so many times that out of disaster something wonderful could bloom.  
  
She got to her feet and used her martial arts lessons to disarm him, although she got a few scratches. Being small gave her the advantage from getting wounded, since it was easy for her to dodge the attacks.  
  
She kicked him right on the stomach, which made him stumble and fall. Her kick had sent him out of breath and he was panting for a few seconds.  
  
When he managed to stand straight once again, he looked even fiercer. Wuzhumuxin kept his fierce eyes on Mulan, like a wild predator to its prey. Then, he moved forward and tried to shop her head off; but Mulan was too quick thinking to give in. He despised her for being so skilled and most of all for being a woman. A woman who played with his reputation as an all mighty Hun, her tricks and ideas were messing up his plans, his ambitions of ruling China. Wuzhumuxin let out all his fury with a roar. Mulan backed away a few steps. All this time she had concealed her fear and she was good at it. If he knew she was scared it would only give him more advantage over her. This man was like a beast than a human being, and she feared that all of his rage would get stronger than her courage.  
  
The quarrel went on with the swords and punches. It seemed never-ending and both of them were starting to get exhausted.  
  
Wuzhumuxin distracted himself for a few seconds and turned his gaze on the emperor's room to check if he was still there. As a matter of fact, his highness was still there, bound to the ropes he was tied, watching the fight.  
  
Mulan took advantage of the occasion and forced in her sword through Wuzhumuxin's flesh. Blood started to spill out of the Hun's chest. The thick red blood came out like water from a fountain. She was even more shocked when she noticed the tip of her sword had gone all the way through his skin and muscles. The beast was not invincible after all.  
  
Unconsciously, Mulan put her hand and watched as Wuzhumuxin glared at her with those fierce eyes. His eyes reminded her of his brother. Eyes that intimidated her, but she tried to remain brave. The beast was still a human and she pitied him. She backed away as far as she could.  
  
Wuzhumuxin pulled the sword out of him letting a scream escape from him. He breathed in and approached towards the impacted Mulan with both swords.  
  
Mulan ran away through the hall. Bleeding, Wuzhumuxin recovered his pace and he managed to catch up with Mulan.  
  
Unfortunately, she got to the end of the hall, where there were no more doors or stairs to get away. She was grounded. Mulan pursed her lips and prayed her guardian would assist her soon. She swallowed hard when she found herself threatened to death by Wuzhumuxin. It wasn't fair, he had both swords and she was standing against the wall.  
  
Mulan glanced down at her feet. Just when hope had seemed to be vanished away from her, she spotted Cri-kee.  
  
Mushu had come to her aid.  
  
"Get away from her!" A voice commanded. It certainly wasn't Mushu's voice. That distinguished and commanding voice could only belong to one General Li Shang.  
  
Wuzhumuxin groaned and turned to Shang. He stood only a couple of feet away from the barbarian. Shang raised his sword bravely and said, "You'll have to kill me first."  
  
Mulan watched in awe. So, he had come to rescue her, although he wasn't supposed to be there because he needed to.well, she was glad he was there with her. His words had made her heartbeat race, he was defending her with his own life and it was flattering.  
  
"You were supposed to be dead!" yelled Wuzhumuxin with rage. Forgetting about Mulan, he lunge the sword on his right hand towards Shang. He missed him by an inch.  
  
This time, Shang aimed his sword at the Hun and managed to make a scratch on his cheek. Wuzhumuxin was getting weaker by the loss of blood.  
  
Meanwhile, Mulan ran to the emperor's room followed by her guardian and Cri- kee.  
  
As they hurried to the room, Mushu asked, "Were you expecting Shang to come after you?"  
  
"Well, I don't know," Mulan replied, "How about discussing it later?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Before they got into the room, Mulan questioned, "Where are the other Huns."  
  
Mushu stopped running and rubbed his chin pensively. "Oh," he answered, "Cri-kee, Shang and I took care of them. Don't worry. Everything is working according to the plan." He winked an eye at Mulan.  
  
Once in the emperor's room, Mulan untied his highness.  
  
"I am so glad to see you, Fa Mulan," said the old man.  
  
"So am I to find you.I mean your majesty alive," Mulan replied.  
  
The emperor smiled fondly at her.  
  
"It is safer if you stay in here," Mulan instructed, "I must go and help Shang.I mean, General Li." She bowed at the emperor as a sign of respect and left the room closing the door.  
  
Shang had forced Wuzhumuxin to drop one sword already. Mulan silently observed the quarrel and focused herself.  
  
Suddenly, Shang's sword slipped from his hands.  
  
Mulan rushed to pick it up before Wuzhumuxin would do.  
  
The barbarian roared again. Frustrated, he decided to charge against Mulan.  
  
Shang pulled him by his hairs and pushed him violently against the wall.  
  
Recovering his strength, Wuzhumuxin hit the General on his ribs with his elbow. Li Shang fell back, but Mulan was there to help him up.  
  
Shang punched him straight on the face making him get dizzy. Working together as a team, Mulan and Shang managed to set Wuzhumuxin on the floor. Defeated, the Hun just closed his eyes and waited for whatever they had prepared for him. He was too weak to fight.  
  
Shang raised his sword and thrust it through Wuzhumuxin's heart. More blood came out of him and he screamed in pain. His last words were, "You won this time, but someday, my people will rule the world and all of you will have to bow and work as slaves." Wuzhumuxin's eyes opened wide and finally gave in to death. Everything was over now.  
  
Shang backed away and stood next to Mulan, who kept her eyes on the corpse. She had watched the whole scene and she somehow felt sick. Wuzhumuxin had been a mean and cruel person, still he was a human. Because she wasn't like him she regretted about killing him. Maybe he deserved an opportunity to fix all the mistakes he had made throughout his life. Wuzhumuxin's death taught them both that they were no one to judge who deserves to live and who deserves to die. There was silence between them, both of them were shocked. Even Mushu, who would normally joke about any situation, was staring at the lifeless body with his mouth open.  
  
"Are you ok?" Shang dove in.  
  
Mulan faced him, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was uneasy for what happened. She was a strong woman with a heart so fragile that showed mercy towards everyone.  
  
"I will be," she whispered.  
  
Concerned about her, Shang inquired, "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"I just want to leave this place."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Mulan was probably as uneasy and scared as he was, with the corpse before their eyes. He wanted to comfort her and make her feel safe; he wanted to let her know he would always be around whenever she needed him. Slowly he put his arms around her, and Mulan welcomed his embrace.  
  
They were interrupted when the emperor came out of his room and caught them hugging each other. Immediately they stepped away and bowed at the emperor.  
  
"You two are probably the grandest heroes China has," The emperor said looking at the dead body.  
  
But his flattery didn't make them feel better. They needed time.time away from war, time to think things, time to heal the wounds in their hearts caused by the war.  
  
"China will celebrate the peace you have brought," His highness continued. "Thanks to you, everything is back to normal."  
  
Certainly not for them both, the whole country could celebrate while their consciences tortured them.  
  
They accepted the emperor's compliments silently and humbly.  
  
Afterwards, his highness informed he would have a banquet and a parade in their honor as soon as the other troops would reach the Imperial City.  
  
When Shang and Mulan were left alone, she said, "Shang, I promised Tsien I was bringing him to the Imperial City."  
  
"We will grant his wish," Shang agreed.  
  
The End..just kidding.we all know there are a few things to be fixed in here. 


	13. The Great Celebration

God, I thought I was having time to update sooner, but you know how school is. I received really nice reviews, and I'm thankful to have such nice reviewers that support me. For now, I'd like to thank the following persons : Traum, AD, Amb3r (I will email you soon), Jedi Prophetess, Angie, ToughSpirit, crazygurl06, Anonymous reviewer, lynn, Wyle-CornFlake, Lynn, Cherri Mizuki, and Jeanine.  
  
Chapter 13: The Great Celebration  
  
After a few hours of rest, Shang and Mulan left the Imperial City, heading to Tanni's village. Mulan was eager to see Tsien and little Mei Hyung; she needed a distraction to clear her mind from all the things that had occurred only hours ago. Shang, as well, was willing to spend some time away from his duties as the General. Still, they had to assist to the victory parade. At least, the child would be happy.  
  
Both were very quiet during the journey back to Tanni's hometown. Before they arrived, Shang was the first to start a conversation, "I feel ashamed for killing that man."  
  
Mulan turned to him with a serious expression. "So do I," she began, "He was an evil person, but I guess we also behaved like barbarians."  
  
"You're so right," He replied, "but that's how a warrior's life is."  
  
"I do not want to go to the parade," Mulan confessed, "I don't feel like celebrating."  
  
"Neither do I, Mulan, but we must fulfill our job,"  
  
Mulan nodded. She knew perfectly well that the emperor considered her a national heroin and that he would be really disappointed if she'd decide not to go to the celebration. She didn't feel like a hero at all. Shang was the true hero, she thought.her true hero.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Shang asked, "So what's after here?"  
  
Mulan shrugged. The question was hard to answer, actually she had no idea of any plans she had in mind for herself. She hadn't given much importance to that thought lately.  
  
Before she could say anything, her guardian dove in, "How about getting married?"  
  
Mulan blushed, and shot a glare at Mushu. How could he be so nosy? Why did he had to say the most embarrassing things in front of Shang?  
  
The young man let out a nervous laugh, while Mulan shook her head. "Don't pay attention to him."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They arrived to Tanni's home and it looked exactly as it was when they left. That was a good sign.  
  
Once she dismounted Khan, Mulan asked Shang with certain hesitation, "How's your wound?"  
  
"It's fine, thanks to the woman who treated it," he answered.  
  
Mulan smiled. Then, she playfully and flirtatiously chided him, "You weren't supposed to get out of bed."  
  
Shang chuckled and replied, "Yeah, but you weren't supposed to go all by yourself to fight the Huns, young lady."  
  
Mulan's eyes brightened with his words. She thought he meant he had risked his life and health just to rescue her, but she shook those thoughts away when she remembered her father had asked him to watch over her, so maybe he was just doing his job.  
  
"Somebody had to protect you," Shang added.  
  
Mushu grinned mischievously and inquired, "You were worried about her, right?"  
  
Shang turned red and managed to say, "Of course."  
  
Mulan shook her head and hissed, "Mushu!"  
  
For a moment, Shang turned to Mulan and she looked up at him, as if they wanted to communicate something important to each other, but then Mushu interrupted them with another of his antics, "I've got an idea! Why don't you two get married?"  
  
"Mushu, enough is enough!" Mulan said furiously. She chased after him while he sang "Mulan and Shang sitting on a tree."  
  
Shang just stared at them, and couldn't help himself to let out a laugh. Cri-kee stood right next to his foot and observed him with confusion.  
  
Finally, Mulan caught Mushu and put her hand on his mouth before he could say more embarrassing thing. He didn't last for long like that, he bit her hand and she let him go.  
  
Shang knocked on the door, and Tsien was the one who opened it. The boy jumped to his arms, like a son to his father. "Tsien are you ready to go to a wonderful parade at the Imperial City?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Hundreds of people of all ages gathered up at the Imperial City to celebrate the victory of the Chinese empire. The streets were embellished with ornaments painted of all colors, and bright lanterns. Tsien watched the parade in the front row, with Tanni and Mei Hyung. Jugglers, costumes, kites and fireworks were something new he had never seen before. The boy was amused by the majesty of the parade.  
  
The pleasant sound of men playing their flutes, and the Qin, accompanied by the pounding of the gongs, filled their ears.  
  
Chi Fu walked in front of the Imperial soldiers. Showing pried a false pretense of superiority, he didn't even glance at the crowd, as if he had actually done something else than writing silly reports.  
  
Right after him, were Shang and Mulan riding next to each other.  
  
Mulan tried to ignore the eyes of disgust and the fingers pointing out at her; she saluted and smiled at the little kids who waved at her. She wore a beautiful silk lavender dress with a purple sash on her waist; it was a gift from the emperor for the celebration.  
  
Shang rode with confidence, saluting the people. He was wearing his armor and nice clean clothes. He looked just as handsome and charming he always did.  
  
Mulan noticed that most of the girls at the parade were drooling over him. It annoyed her more than anything. Mushu had seen her frown a couple of times. "You have to defend what's yours," the dragon whispered.  
  
Yao, Ling and Chien Po, came behind the General and his Second in Command.  
  
"Look at all those people," said Yao.  
  
"Check out the ladies," Ling replied, "I bet they admire me for my courage, since I'm a Captain now."  
  
The short man burst into wild laugher. "Honestly, Ling, you're just an ugly little stick."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ling said irritated, "and you are just a fat dwarf!"  
  
They started to punch each other, and Chien Po had to separate them. "Is this the kind of example you want to give the little kids?"  
  
Tsien waved and screamed excitedly when Shang and Mulan passed by him. To everyone's surprise, General Li Shang stopped and asked the boy if he wanted to ride with him. Naturally, the boy accepted with a smile.  
  
"So, what do you think of the parade?" Shang inquired.  
  
"I like the fireworks and the dragons," Tsien answered with enthusiasm.  
  
"That's great," Shang said.  
  
Mulan silently listened and watched them talk. They made a good pair together, Shang acted like a father and Tsien looked up at him as one. Her intuition told her he'd make a wonderful father someday. Shang was the only man she wanted as a father to her children.  
  
When the parade was over, the colorful explosion of the fireworks began. Mulan, Shang and Tsien joined the crowd and reached for Tanni. Shang carried the boy on his shoulders so he would get a better view of the firecrackers, while Mulan took Mei Hyung in her arms. Suddenly, they heard someone calling Tsien's name. They turned around and saw a man, who was part of the Imperial army; they supposed he was the children's father.  
  
The boy's eyes brightened and his smile widened as he exclaimed, "Baba!"  
  
Shang put Tsien down. Immediately, he ran to his father and hugged him. Tears slipped out of the man's eyes and he said, "I thought I wasn't seeing you again, my son."  
  
"Baba, Mulan and Shang rescued me and my sister," Tsien explained, "and we stayed at Tanni's house when they went to war."  
  
"Thank you very much," The man offered.  
  
"You're welcome," Mulan and Shang replied.  
  
The man got near his daughter. "She looks bigger and more beautiful." He caressed the baby's forehead and looked up at the sky thankfully, "How can I pay you all that you've dome for my children."  
  
"There's no need to pay," Mulan spoke up.  
  
Tsien had left Shang to be with his father, their separation had been quite long and all he cared for that moment was to enjoy the celebration with his baba.  
  
Shang understood. He reached out for Mulan's hand and held it with his own. She turned to him confused. Handholding was considered a sign of affection between couples among the Chinese. Shang smiled at her nonchalantly and gave her hand a light squeeze. "I need to speak to you," he whispered.  
  
"Ok," she replied.  
  
"We'll be right back," Shang announced.  
  
"Come on Cri-kee, we won't miss this," said Mushu pulling the cricket from his antennae.  
  
Shang was leading Mulan to a private spot where they could talk, but Yao, Ling and Chien Po spotted them before they could get there.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Ling asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
Shang let go the grip of Mulan's hand.  
  
"We were looking for you," Mulan replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yao teased.  
  
"Indeed," Shang raised his brow and crossed his arms, "What else could we be doing?" He let out a chuckle and swallowed hard. Everything was working according to his plans until those three appeared.  
  
"I thought you two were going to elope or something," Ling said and burst into giggles. He stopped when Shang glared at him with cold stone eyes.  
  
Chien Po said softly and patiently, "Ling that's none of your business."  
  
Mulan said at the very same time sarcastically, "Very funny. Ha, Ha, Ha."  
  
"If you two weren't holding hands we would believe you," Yao excused him.  
  
"He was just holding me because everyone was pushing here!" Mulan was getting really tired of their stubbornness.  
  
"All right, but if it were a lie, I wouldn't get so huffy," Ling replied.  
  
"Uh, huh," Yao agreed.  
  
Shang just stayed quiet watching them argue.  
  
Mulan let her arms fall to her sides. "Why is it so hard for you to understand?"  
  
Ling and Yao were about to reply, but Chien Po silenced them by putting a hand on their mouths to stop the senseless argument.  
  
Mushu addressed Cri-kee, "And she calls us nosies." Cri-kee shrugged in response.  
  
The group stood there watching the fireworks and kites. Shang was desperate to talk for it was something extremely important, and he had to get it out.  
  
The show got to an end a few minutes later and the crowd started moving to different places. It was then, when Shang came up with and idea to get rid of Yao, Ling and Chien Po. "Mulan, we must hurry," he said loud and clear for them to hear, "The emperor is waiting for you."  
  
Mulan turned to him confused. As far as she knew the emperor had not appointed her for an audience.  
  
"We're going to the banquet too," Ling said.  
  
This time, it was Shang's turn to invent an excuse, "Yeah, but his majesty wishes to have a word with her in private before the banquet."  
  
Ling raised his brows and Yao dared to say, "His majesty or you?"  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes. The young General replied stuttering, "He.he.wants.to erm.g.give her.a.a.a military rank or something."  
  
"Oh," Ling said disappointed.  
  
Although Ling and Yao were not quite satisfied with Shang's answer, they just acted like they had actually believed his little lie.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Shang had taken Mulan to the beautiful and lonely gardens of the Imperial palace.  
  
"I suck at telling lies," he commented.  
  
"That's good for one thing," she assured him.  
  
They took a seat on the edge of a fountain. Silence remained in the atmosphere for a couple of minutes. Mulan noticed Shang's fists were clenched tightly and he looked stressed.  
  
"I'm going to miss Tsien and Mei Hyung," Mulan started.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Shang replied, "but we will have our own children someday."  
  
She fixed her eyes on him and repeated, "We?"  
  
He sighed and said, "That is if you want to." He stood up and continued, "I mean, I know I don't deserve you but I can't keep this feeling from growing more and more each day."  
  
Mulan was puzzled; it was hard to tell what he meant when he spoke so fast.  
  
"Look, no one taught me about love, the love you feel for a woman," He began pacing back and forth nervously, "And at the beginning I had no idea of what was going on with me." He made a pause and went on, "I was unsure if what I felt was true love or just a fondness towards a comrade."  
  
To this point, things were a little clearer, though somewhat blurry still.  
  
"I guess.no, no, no," Shang shook his head, "I know that what I feel for you is love, because there's no one in this world that makes me feel the way I do. You are a wonderful goddess of mercy, wisdom, and love."  
  
Mulan smiled and interrupted him, "Just one thing, I am not a goddess. I'm just a lucky little peasant girl who enlisted in the army to save her father."  
  
Shang sat back next to her. "I'm sorry for what happened with the poem, it's just that I wasn't ready to tell you the truth and I was uncertain, and I was conscious that I could never be enough for you." His words came from the heart, and he spoke the truth humbly.  
  
"Shang, you are an awesome, wise and strong General," She went on, "Why do you say you're not enough?"  
  
"Because your qualities go beyond other girls'," was his answer.  
  
"Honestly, Shang, you deserve something more than me."  
  
Shang covered his face with both hands and shook his head. Why was it so hard to get to the real point? "I was hoping you could let me be your husband," he said quickly, but she had heard every word perfectly. He lifted his face, and gazed at Mulan as if begging for a yes.  
  
Mulan simply said, "Close your eyes."  
  
He obeyed right away.  
  
She cupped her hands around his features and her lips touched his, eventually her arms were wrapped around him. "Did you read my poem?" She whispered, "I want to be your wife." She closed her eyes to share a kiss with her beloved General.  
  
"Mulan and Shang sitting on a tree!" Mushu exclaimed with glee. "Or is it Mulan and Shang sitting on a fountain?" 


	14. Epilogue: Holding Hands Until The End

Allright, this is the end of the fanfic.  
  
Chapter 14: Epilogue Holding Hands until the End  
  
A red palanquin with golden butterflies and dragons printed on it was carried by four men and stopped in front of Shang's house. Out of it, came a small woman wearing a red dress, embroidered with golden dragons. Her face was covered with a thick veil.  
  
Shang was waiting for her to arrive. He felt a knot in his stomach and his hands were sweating like if he were training.  
  
Fa Zhou led his daughter to the Li family's shrine were the nervous groom awaited.  
  
Family and friends of the couple had gone to watch the ceremony. Tanni, Tsien, Tsien's father, Mei Hyung and Loushen were among those guests. Mushu and Cri-kee were present there, as well as Yao, Ling and Chien Po.  
  
The young General Li Shang felt a bit more relieved when he saw his bride walking towards him.  
  
The ceremony went on practically fine, and they made their vows before the Li ancestors, some of Shang's relatives, Mulan's family (including Mushu, Cri-kee, Khan, and Little Brother), and their friends. Flashback: (Camp Wu Zhong when Shang and Mulan meet each other face to face for the first time). "Uh. I've got a name, and it's a boys name too!" Mulan stuttered. Mushu suggested, "Ling, how about Ling?" "His name is Ling." Mulan whispered. "I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for YOUR name!" Li Shang yelled at her. "Ah...Choo" Mushu said. "Ah Choo" Mulan repeated. "Ah Choo?" Shang asked aloud. That was a weird name. "Gazunteit! haha," Mushu laughed, "I kill myself." "MUSHU!" Mulan chided the dragon. The young captain questioned, "Mushu?" "No!" Mulan replied. "Then what is it?!" Shang demanded. He was losing his patience. "Ping, how bout Ping?" Mushu asked. "It's Ping," Mulan finally answered. ."Ping?" Shang asked amused. Ping wasn't a suitable name for a man. "Of course, Ping did steal my girl," Mushu complained. "YES, my name is Ping!" Mulan assured. Shang turned away from her and addressed the rest of the men, "Thanks to your new friend Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice." Funny, ironic, weird, and awkward, Was the first time our eyes were locked I have turned your world backwards I have even made you feel so shocked.  
  
Flashback: (In the mountains of the Tung Shao Pass after the avalanche) "Ping you're the craziest man I've ever met," Shang said.  
  
You sank into your responsibility And simply went on with your duty.  
  
Flashback: (At camp, after reading Mulan's poem.) "Mulan, we are in the middle of a war," Shang said.  
  
We turned from strangers to friends Then some rules you started to bend. Flashback: (On their way to the Imperial City)  
  
"I'll ask someone to take care of the kart."  
  
"Shang, there is no need for you to do this."  
  
But he wouldn't listen, he knew she was trying to be modest; Mulan didn't want to be a problem to him. Shang called, "I need someone over here to take care of moving the kart. Fa Mulan is tired and she deserves some rest."  
  
The soldiers burst into laughter, they were tired as well. Shang had been wrong when he expected another response from part of them. After laughing, most of them started to complain.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect," One man began, "We are as tired as she is."  
  
"Thank you for volunteering Peng," Shang declared with a smirk. The man couldn't refuse to obey the General's commands, so he did as he was told, though cursing all the way.  
  
"Would you like to ride my horse?" Shang offered.  
  
"Shang, I don't want to cause any trouble."  
  
He cut her off, "Chi Fu is not here to write reports for the emperor."  
  
Mulan grinned and agreed, she just couldn't say no to him when he was such a gentleman. "Ok, just for a little while, my legs are killing me."  
  
We talked for so many occasions. You told me about your past, Your feelings and frustrations. You cared less I was an outcast. Flashback: (Outside the tents they prepared after rescuing the children) Shang seemed to be lost in his own world and Mulan was quite aware of it. She dared to ask, "What are you thinking?"  
  
He turned to the small lady and answered, "My mother."  
  
Mulan just nodded; knowing she couldn't meddle into those affairs. It was a delicate subject. What if Shang was displeased with her intrusion?  
  
To her surprise, Shang continued, "My father.he acted as if she never existed. It was like he was ashamed of her or never loved her."  
  
Mulan stayed thoughtful. How could the General possibly feel that towards his own wife? He seemed to be a quite loving father with Shang, why not with his wife? Then, she came up with something; there had to be an explanation for Shang's father's behavior. "Maybe your father missed her so much and it crushed him to speak of her." There was a pause and she continued, "Or maybe he didn't want to cry in front of you."  
  
"My father never cried," Shang replied dryly, "He said that tears were for women and for coward men. He used to say they made you look weak."  
  
We have laughed like carefree kids, And completely forgot about our ages. Flashback: (When Mulan was riding Shang's horse) "He will say," Mulan feigned Chi Fu's squeaky and annoying voice, "General, you have to talk things over with me before making decisions the emperor is not going to like this..and then you know he's gonna write all the gossip and tell the emperor when we reach the Imperial City."  
  
Shang laughed a little madly; he didn't remember laughing so hard before. Then again, Mulan was a good imitator. Obviously Mulan joined him a few seconds later.  
  
We have seen so many changes Flashback: (During the victory parade) Tsien waved and screamed excitedly when Shang and Mulan passed by him. To everyone's surprise, General Li Shang stopped and asked the boy if he wanted to ride with him. Naturally, the boy accepted with a smile.  
  
Fighting side by side we shared our own deeds. Flashback: (In the emperor's palace after defeating Wuzhumuxin) "You two are probably the grandest heroes China has," The emperor said looking at the dead body. We have grieved together, And even cheered each other. Flashsback: (At Tanni's house) "It is something about you," Shang said, "I bet you'd make a great mother someday." We have tried to make a difference, (At Tanni's house) "Not all of us want a wife that knows how to cook and please her husband. There are more important things than graceful beauty and pleasure." But some people just won't listen.  
  
You and I have been through pain. Flashback: (Mulan taking care of Shang's wound) Mulan pressed a piece of cloth to block the blood. She shook her head. "I'm not going to mock you if you feel pain or you want to cry. You've been very brave and strong since the first day I met you." Both of us have worked hard, Asking for no reward. Together we have tasted the rain.  
  
So now we stand face to face, We know this is our destiny Flashback: (Mulan's house, when Shang went to return her helmet) "You forgot your helmet," Shang said nervously retrieving the helmet.  
  
Mulan took the helmet and turned to her father. Then she asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
Her grandmother didn't waste the chance to say, "Would you like to stay forever?"  
  
Both of them blushed sheepishly. "Dinner would be great," Shang answered with a smile.  
  
In life's endless race, we'll keep the pace Holding hands until eternity. Flashback: (During the victory celebration) Shang understood. He reached out for Mulan's hand and held it with his own. She turned to him confused. Handholding was considered a sign of affection between couples among the Chinese. Shang smiled at her nonchalantly and gave her hand a light squeeze.  
  
(Back at the wedding). The ceremony ended, and Shang lifted the veil from her face. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Both of them knew they were meant for each other, and fate had brought them together that day at Camp Wu Zhong for a purpose. And that purpose held a promise of a life full of joy and happiness.  
  
Mulan could tell Shang was as happy as she was.  
  
Shang admired the beautiful woman before him, not just because of the physical beauty he couldn't deny, but the beauty of her ideas and her heart. Mulan was after all his porcelain warrior. He cupped his hands around her face and bent to taste her lips. She replied his kiss, and none of them seemed to care that the eyes of everyone in there were fixed on them.  
  
It was the beginning of something everlasting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan, Mushu, Shang, and the other Disney characters. Sniff, sniff. But I do own Tsien, Tanni, Mei Hyung, Wuzhumuxin, Loushen, Tsien's father, and Tsien's mother. This fanfic was not written with the purpose of winning money or fame, it was written to entertain the Mulan fans here, and to entertain myself. Lol.  
  
Thanks a lot to: ToughSpirit, Lynn, Wyle-CornFlake, Cherry Mizuki, jenruki- gal4ever, crazygurl06, Locke, Traum, Sir Lady Reeves of Queenscove, YunCyn, all the Anonymous reviewers, Angie, Jedi Prophetess, AMB3R, AD, Time Twins, KhmerGirl, kristie, aiteane, MewingSnowBall, Jeanine, Sue, infernal, Angelic Pyro, RowenaR, zumamoonlight, Katie Carr, jynkang, anna, kayley, sovereign, Kriss Kross, Dragon Faere, Phoenix Feather, eunc, lovely moonlight maiden, lauramichca, Bil, Aspen, Lady1Venus, Kashke, blue_girl15, cutness7, Concetta, Lira, araxie, Mulan's Gurl, Ingrid, and the people who will read this story later on and will write their reviews.  
  
Remember Mulan fans rock!  
  
Oh yes. All of you reviewers and friends that email me to talk about my stories or their obsession about Mulan are a great support to me and well, you guys encourage me to keep writing Mulan fanfiction. I'm a really obsessed Mulan fan and all of you guys probably understand me. Thank you very much. See you soon. I hope you enjoyed Porcelain Warrior. 


End file.
